Boys in Grey
by RGB1109
Summary: A screenplay set in the present. A trio of skeptical university students decide to get rich quick and pull the wool over people's eyes by starting their own Ghostbusters franchise. Too bad for them the ghosts in the city are real and have tricks of their own.


FADE IN:

EXT. GB HQ STOREFRONT - 1987

A well-dressed reporter with an over-the-top hairdo stands in front of a downtown storefront. He speaks into a microphone.

REPORTER

If you believe in ghosts you're not alone. Behind me is the first paranormal investigation and elimination franchise in Canada. For a fee, these professionals will remove anything that goes bump in the night.

The reporter shifts to the side to show the GB logo.

REPORTER

Whether Toronto's ghost fever will last or if it's as transparent as the spirits themselves remains the question.

FADE TO EXT. GB HQ STOREFRONT - 2014

The same storefront is worn down and in disrepair. A large 'For Rent' sign sits in the window. WORKER 1 and WORKER 2 walk up enter into the front door.

INT. GB HQ RECEPTION - DAYTIME

The inside of the building is as rundown as the outside littered with garbage, cobwebs and boxes. Worker 1 walks over to the switch and tries to turn on the lights but is annoyed to find not working. He turns to Worker 2.

WORKER 1

Should've known this would be a waste of time.

WORKER 2

Something's pulling from the grid.

They slowly move to the back of the building, turning their flashlights as they get deeper into the darkness. Worker 1 knocks a piece of sensitive looking equipment onto the floor and loud crash resounds through empty the room.

WORKER 2

Be careful!

WORKER 1

Relax.

WORKER 2

It'll be your funeral.

INT. GB HQ BASEMENT - DAYTIME

The two workers separately search a pitch-black basement with their flashlights but find only lifeless, dusty scientific equipment and furniture. Disinterested in the job after still not finding anything Worker 1 picks up a dusty ghost trap from a storage rack. He inspects it for a moment with annoyance then places it back down on the rack.

WORKER 1

Like I said, a waste of-

WORKER 2

I found it!

Worker 2 is beside the containment unit. A metal enclosure built into the wall with heavy-duty electrical cables connected to it. It's an intimidating piece of equipment even with stacks of boxes in front of it and covered in dust from disuse. A small flashing red light shows that it's still active unlike everything else around it.

Worker 2 stands in front of it inspecting it with his flashlight as Worker 1 approaches from behind.

WORKER 2

Something is on.

Worker 1 removes his hardhat to scratch his scalp.

WORKER 1

Where's the breaker around here?

The two scan their flashlights around for a moment until Worker 1 spots a heavy metal breaker switch over on the far wall, which connects to the containment unit. He walks over without his partner and calmly grabs the handle.

WORKER 1

How about we call it a day now?

He pulls down hard on the heavy metal switch but it groans all the way until a click is heard.

WORKER 2

Sounds good to me. This place gives me the creeps.

The workers turn to leave when an ominous, incoherent whisper alerts them to another presence in the room. They look suspiciously at one another. They scan the area with their flashlights but see no one.

WORKER 2

Is anyone there?

Another incoherent whisper startles the two workers, but when they look around with their flashlights they're still alone in the basement.

WORKER 2

Let's get outta here, okay?

A strong wind blows from behind them.

WORKER 1

Yeah, good idea.

They start to walk back to the stairs when a dim blue/white light starts shining behind them from the same direction as the wind. Although they ignore it at first, the light grows brighter until it's as powerful as their flashlights. The two reluctantly turn around to face the source of the light, but can't help themselves. Their eyes burst open at the sight and mouths open in terror. They scream.

EXT. TORONTO SKYLINE - DAY

The CN Tower looms over the other buildings in Toronto skyline during the middle of another normal day.

EXT. UNIVERSITY OF TORONTO - DAY

Students wander around the main field. They enter and exit the buildings of the downtown campus casually.

PROFESSOR (V.O)

Ancient Greece was plagued by war, famine and social upheaval. Their mythology was simply an attempt to explain the unpredictable world. It would be ridiculous to interpret the characters in heroic myths as true.

INT. LECTURE THEATRE CLASSICS DEPT - DAY

The PROFESSOR instructs the class with a monotone voice in a modern lecture theatre. His students, including SAM MANCINI take notes and listen to him with mild interest.

PROFESSOR (O.S.)

Consider Perseus, who, as barely more than a teenager, slayed a horrible monster. Suspending our disbelief in ghosts, demons and demi-gods for a moment, we can see why fifth-century rationalists mocked myths for their implausibility.

SAM MANCINI is a senior at the university studying classics. He wears a crucifix around his neck showing his faith. His laidback attitude hides his courage and intelligence.

Mancini distractedly looks at his e-mails instead of the lecture.

He loads an email on his tablet and his eyes go wide. The email is from the student loans office. It shows his total amount owing as $40,000.

Mancini puts the tablet down nervously and tries to pay attention to the class for a second, but then he notices LILLAH, whom he's never seen in the class before. She sits by herself, paying close attention to the lesson so she doesn't notice Mancini staring.

LILLAH is a graduate student and the TA for the course. She gives off the air of an intelligent but casual young woman.

PROFESSOR

(cont')

But who was the most famous Roman to continue this, Mr. Mancini?

Overhearing his name from the professor's mouth startles Mancini back into the present. He clears his throat.

MANCINI

You mean as a skeptic?

The professor stares critically at Mancini for his lack of attention.

PROFESSOR

That is what we're talking about Mr. Mancini.

Mancini considers the question deeply for a moment or two while the rest of the class stares at him.

MANCINI

Cicero.

The professor holds his reaction for a moment then frowns.

PROFESSOR

That's correct.

Mancini returns his focus to the professor as the lesson continues, but he senses that he's being watched so he turns his head to Lillah.

Unlike the first time he catches her looking in his direction. When their eyes meet, she shyly returns her attention to the lesson.

INT. UNIVERSITY HALLWAY - DAY

A crowd of students empties out into the hallway from the lecture theatre. Lillah walks away steadily with Mancini ducking and weaving through the crowd to catch her.

As he nears her though RICHARD KONEFAL arrives and gives him a friendly shove, which knocks him off course.

RICHARD KONEFAL is a senior business student. He's usually down to earth but business easily excites him. He's in high spirits to show Mancini his proposed business.

KONEFAL

Ready to go?

MANCINI

Good to see you too Richie.

KONEFAL

You know that only my parents still call me that, right?

MANCINI

I've known you for almost as long as them, so why not.

The both grin as familiar old friends.

KONEFAL

And that's why I put up with you. Now come on, Greg's waiting.

MANCINI

You convinced him to leave his experiments for the afternoon?

Konefal smiles confidently and nods. The two turn around and head in the opposite direction as before.

KONEFAL

(whispers)

Who was that you were chasing?

MANCINI

Don't know what you're talking about.

KONEFAL

Come on Sam, I knew you had a crush on Jess Hunter in grade five.

Mancini stops abruptly in mid-step and stares Konefal down. Konefal turns to face him with a worried expression.

MANCINI

And it turned out she liked you instead.

Konefal shakes his head and looks completely clueless.

KONEFAL

No she didn't.

Mancini walks past shaking his head. Konefal is baffled.

EXT. CAMPUS GROUNDS - DAY

Mancini and Konefal walk side by side down a path on campus with GREG CHUNG. They are discussing the events of the day with obvious excitement. Students and professors go about their business moving from building to building.

GREG CHUNG is a senior chemistry major who met Mancini and Konefal in first year. His skills of scientific deduction and genius counterbalance an irrational fear of ghosts.

CHUNG

I swore that it would work this time. I was this close.

Chung holds his fingers just millimeters apart, emphasizing just how close he'd come to a major breakthrough.

MANCINI

You're a regular boy genius. Don't beat yourself up over it.

CHUNG

My future's riding on this experiment though. No results, equals no grad school.

KONEFAL

Relax Greg. I'll make you my VP of research and development.

MANCINI

Coming from the CEO without a company.

KONEFAL

You know that business is in my blood.

CHUNG

Myself, I'd prefer the Nobel Prize.

MANCINI

Screw both of you, I'd settle for a job. We're in our final year and none of us have one.

KONEFAL

You don't have to tell me.

CHUNG

How can finding a job be that hard?

KONEFAL

For business and classics majors?

MANCINI

Yeah, not all of us have our eyes on CalTech to make mom and pop proud.

CHUNG

Mr. and Mrs. Chung will never be proud unless my name ends in MD.

Konefal frowns because he knows the same kind of pressure.

MANCINI

Wow. No kidding eh?

CHUNG

They just want me to succeed, I guess.

An awkward silence hangs over the trio for a moment as they each consider the demands they face, before Konefal steps up to encourage them.

KONEFAL

Don't worry guys, what I'm going to show you will get rid of all our problems.

EXT. GB HQ STOREFRONT - DAY

The trio arrives outside to find the building just as empty and abandoned as when workers had seen it earlier that day. Konefal raises his arms as if he's unveiling it.

KONEFAL

Rent is affordable, good visibility, and great space. It's ripe for the taking.

Chung stands perplexed in front of the building looking at both the place and Konefal for an explanation.

KONEFAL

I give you the future home of Konefal Services.

Mancini tries to hold his composure after what he just said, but Konefal grins happily.

KONEFAL

People thought it was haunted. Do you believe that?

Chung peers through the window and then turns to them.

CHUNG

Ghosts are scientifically impossible, but haunted by dust bunnies is definitely probable.

Konefal shakes his head with disappointment.

KONEFAL

Guys, this place is a steal.

MANCINI

From who?

KONEFAL

Very funny.

MANCINI

Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?

KONEFAL

We'll never make it big if we don't start something.

Chung approaches the door and finds that it's unlocked. He opens it slightly and turns back to the Konefal.

CHUNG

Richard, I think someone else is interested in this place.

He opens the door even further to show them.

Konefal is surprised and walks over with concern while Mancini follows with interest. Mancini grabs the broken chain from the ground and holds up for all to see.

Konefal steps into the threshold of the doorway.

KONEFAL

Why don't we stick our heads in?

Konefal slips inside. Mancini follows him immediately while Chung hesitates and takes a final nervous look around before he goes inside too. The door quietly shuts.

INT. GB HQ RECEPTION - DAY

The trio searches the entrance to the dimly lit room using their phones instead of flashlights. Mancini tries to lighten the mood with a joke.

MANCINI

Does anyone know what asbestos smells like?

CHUNG

It's an odorless fiber, but don't worry the side effects are chronic not acute.

KONEFAL

I really can't take you guys anywhere.

Mancini shines his light around showing the decrepit state of the building. He's disappointed in the location.

MANCINI

It looks like a bomb went off in here.

Konefal walks over to a heavy wooden desk stacked with boxes and binders and runs his hand across.

KONEFAL

It isn't that bad, a little cleaning, and a new coat of paint-

Mancini, confused, looks over to Konefal.

Konefal spies a dusty binder on top of the desk. He grabs it and blows off the thick layer of dust. It reads: GHOSTBUSTERS INTERNATIONAL FRANCHISE MANUAL

Mancini begins to excitedly criticize.

MANCINI

This place is too much of a wreck even for you to admit it isn't...

A loud crash echoes from deep in the room. Chung panics, drops his phone and spins around.

CHUNG

What was that?

Konefal looks up from binder, unconcerned and then back toward the door.

KONEFAL

No one's there.

Mancini and Chung are alarmed and duck to avoid being seen.

CHUNG

There's something else in here.

MANCINI

You think this place is haunted?

CHUNG

I never said that!

MANCINI

Richard, are you still with us?

CHUNG

We should go. Now.

Konefal distractedly closes the binder and puts it under his arm before returning his attention to the others.

KONEFAL

Yeah, sure.

The trio leaves and the door slams shut behind them. A blue/white light fills the room and a wispy formed, robed female figure comes into view. She observes the trio as they walk away.

INT. FOOD JOINT - SAME DAY

Mancini, Konefal and Chung sit at a table with fast food meals in front of them. While Chung and Mancini eat, Konefal is absorbed in the binder he's taken from the office.

MANCINI

There has to be less dangerous ways to pad your resume. Can't you play softball instead?

CHUNG

I'm applying to MIT, not a sales job Sportchek.

Mancini assertively points his finger at Chung.

MANCINI

I'm through being your lab rat though. I'll pay off my student loans working here if I have to.

CHUNG

That one time was a small miscalculation.

MANCINI

Followed by a big explosion.

Mancini is not amused and turns to Konefal who is preoccupied. Mancini decides to fool around and encourages Chung to go along. Mancini leans in close to Konefal's ear.

MANCINI

(whispers in falsetto)

Richie.

Konefal jumps with surprise and backs off from the table and the book.

KONEFAL

What the hell are you doing?!

Chung swipes the book away from him while Mancini smiles.

MANCINI

Did I scare you?

Konefal sits back down and stares at Mancini in disbelief.

KONEFAL

I'm gonna die a few seconds sooner thanks to you.

MANCINI

And imagine if I had been a real woman.

KONEFAL

We'll see gets the last laugh. I just found my first company.

MANCINI

(to Chung)

Did you hear that?

Chung looks down at the binder with curiosity. He wants to try and find out what is so valuable in it.

KONEFAL

It's all in there.

MANCINI

You found that in a derelict, remember?

KONEFAL

Yeah, but the idea is so simple, it's brilliant.

MANCINI

Okay...

KONEFAL

The business is sound financially. Even if you figure the revenue is inflated but expenses -

Mancini interrupts him to get at the heart of the matter.

MANCINI

What's the company?

Konefal smiles as he prepares to deliver the idea.

KONEFAL

Paranormal exterminators.

Chung looks up from the binder and stares at him blankly, but Mancini is much more intrigued by the proposition.

CHUNG

Is this a joke?

Konefal is so pleased with himself that he grabs the binder back from Chung and points to the balance sheet.

KONEFAL

These profit figures aren't.

He puts the binder down and stabs his finger into the paper.

KONEFAL

If we market this right, people will pay hard cash for us to get rid of ghosts.

CHUNG

Except that ghosts don't exist.

KONEFAL

Exactly! There's no work to it, just a bunch of show.

CHUNG

I think that's illegal.

KONEFAL

Come on. Look at the loonies feeling palms, doing séances, yadda, yadda.

MANCINI

So neither of you think ghosts exist?

KONEFAL

No way. It's all in the person's head, but with this we help them get over it.

CHUNG

Like a placebos for hypochondriacs.

Konefal excitedly snaps his fingers and points to Chung.

KONEFAL

Exactly.

CHUNG

I suppose it's possible.

KONEFAL

So you guys are in then?

CHUNG

No thanks. I don't think a paranormal exterminator is a shoe-in for MIT.

KONEFAL

You'll change your mind when you see the specs for their gear. And that's with eighties technology. I want you to upgrade us into the 21st century.

Chung rubs his chin in genuine consideration of the idea and reaches across to peer down at the binder. He flips through the pages with approval.

Konefal reaches his arm around Mancini's shoulder and smiles like a sly conman.

KONEFAL

And Sam, don't forget about debt and jobs, this here is fame and fortune.

Sam is hesitant at first. He frowns at the idea but Konefal's enthusiasm sways him. He nods confidently.

MANCINI

All right. Count me in.

Chung raises his hands in disagreement.

CHUNG

But who is crazy enough to believe in ghosts these days?

Mancini is visibly nervous based on the remark he takes a bite of his food and tries to hide. Konefal leans in and with a dismissive wave of his hand he smiles.

KONEFAL

Come on, in this city?

EXT. PARK - NIGHT

Dull lamps light a gravel path at close to midnight. Few people walk along while a drunken call echoes through the darkness. Something paranormal arrives with a low fog that glides along the ground.

Moving through the fog is a pair of woman's legs with a subtle, blue-white light around them but rather than walking they seem to float. MEDUSA slowly enters wearing a thin cloth dress that sways in the wind.

MEDUSA is an ancient demon with a vengeful nature and the cunning from millennia of existence. She uses beautiful human hosts to lull her prey into dropping their guard and then transforms them into stone just by looking at her.

MEDUSA

(whisper)

The time has come.

She is obscured by fog, only her womanly form is visible.

MEDUSA

(whisper)

Necropolis will be mine.

In the distance, Lillah, unrecognizable from behnd, walks alone on the path under the lights. She moves at a fast pace. The darkness around her encourages her to hurry.

MEDUSA

(whisper)

This one will do.

Medusa approaches from behind her, getting closer and closer to her victim. Lillah still doesn't notice she's being followed. When Medusa is within reach, she extends a ghostly pale arm with jewels and a wristlet from antiquity. She touches the female student on the shoulder.

CUt TO INT. GB HQ Basement - DAY

While Mancini sweeps the floor, Chung reads from the manual, taking inventory with Konefal. They sort through everything that is valuable and put them aside while disposing of anything useless. Konefal pulls a small circuit board out of a nearby box inspects it for a second and then shows it to Chung who looks at it with distaste.

CHUNG

Trash.

Konefal tosses the item aside and pulls out a piece of soiled rubber tubing only to put it in the trash as well.

MANCINI

How come it took so long to get the keys to this place? Didn't they want to unload it?

KONEFAL

(absentminded)

Something about a missing person.

Konefal pulls out handful of resistors and diodes. He shows them to Chung who flips through several.

CHUNG

Put them off to the side.

Chung and Konefal hear a loud crash and turn around. Mancini knocked over a heavy tub of electrical equipment and is staring at it as he wonders what he should do.

Konefal smiles and returns to sorting. Chung is far more concerned with it and runs over to Mancini.

CHUNG

You've got to be careful with this stuff. The destructive potential in this basement alone...

Chung leans down and starts to look through for any damage. Mancini is concerned by Chung's statement.

MANCINI

What kind of 'potential' are we talking about here?

CHUNG

Rounding to the nearest city block?

Mancini's eyes go wide and he returns to sweeping in a different area.

MANCINI

Never mind. Ignorance is bliss.

Konefal pulls out a PKE meter and turns to face the others with a confused look on his face. He calmly holds the meter up for them to see.

KONEFAL

This stuff seems pretty harmless to me.

Chung gravely shakes his head and frowns at him.

CHUNG

That meter uses a radioactive source, and crossing the streams with our portable packs sets off a reaction similar to a thermonuclear weapon.

Konefal is not worried, but Mancini nervously swallows the lump in his throat and joins a completely serious Chung.

MANCINI

And you guys think this is to 'pretend' to catch ghosts?

KONEFAL

Makes us look pretty legitimate, right?

CHUNG

If it's any consolation, the laser grid has safety features.

MANCINI

Oh yeah?

CHUNG

The old units apparently used to explode when they lost power. These just release any energy inside them.

MANCINI

(to Konefal)

That reminds me, when is safety training?

Konefal pulls out a piece of trash and tosses it aside.

KONEFAL

Not until we hire the second shift.

Konefal pulls out a ghost trap from the mix and holds it up to inspect though obviously has no idea what it is.

CHUNG

They'll need to test this equipment as well. It's been lying in mothballs for years. There's no telling if it's still in working condition.

Mancini continues to sweep.

MANCINI

It sounds like our ideal employee is someone with a death wish.

KONEFAL

Working nights is good enough for me. I need to graduate this year.

INT. GB HQ MEETING AREA - DAY

The office has been cleaned up and is perfectly in order. A couple of desks with modern computers and printers are set up around the front of the office which acts as a reception while immediately behind that is a conference area with a large table and comfortable office chairs which is used for meetings.

Chung and Mancini sit at the table with a laptop and a tablet in front of them, looking over the details while Konefal is up front looking for their interviewees.

Konefal steps back alone with a worried expression on his face. He approaches from the far side and takes a seat in the middle of them.

KONEFAL

Over five hours and no one's shown up.

Mancini gently bangs his head is against the table. Konefal and Chung look at the laptop with concern.

They hear the door open in the front. Mancini raises his head and spots a candidate coming, but he's disappointed.

JOSH TOLLER shyly steps through the reception and into the interview space followed by his twin sister, SARAH who appears disinterested in everything around her.

JOSH TOLLER is scrawny, straight-laced impressionable young man. He is extremely shy and rarely asserts himself with his far more vocal and independent sister around. He is a long-time believer and student of the occult though and brings a wealth of knowledge to the team.

SARAH TOLLER is the opposite of her brother in both appearance and mannerisms though her loyalty and care for her twin sibling knows no bounds. She is strong and more than capable of looking after herself in a confrontation. Her tomboyish looks and confident demeanour though hide her awkwardness around personal relationships.

Chung looks up from the laptop, but then back down at it quickly as he doesn't know why there are two people.

CHUNG

Are both of you here for the interviews?

Sarah assertively crosses her arms and leans against the file cabinet.

SARAH

Not in your life. I just promised that I'd take him.

Her forceful attitude perks Konefal's interest, but being the consummate businessman he returns to the matter at hand.

KONEFAL

Okay. Grab a seat.

Josh nervously slips into his seat across the table from the others.

JOSH

Thanks.

Josh starts to tap on his knees as soon as he's seated. Konefal prepares to type onto the laptop and keeps calm despite Josh's nervousness.

KONEFAL

Can you give us your name?

JOSH

(hurried)

Josh Michael Patrick Toller.

Mancini leans back behind Konefal and gives Chung a nervous glare after the response.

Konefal keeps up appearances by smiling to ease Josh's discomfort while he types in the response.

KONEFAL

All right Josh, there's no pressure.

Josh stops tapping on his knees but starts rocking back and forth in his chair instead.

JOSH

Okay.

Konefal notices the twitching and becomes distracted before he can ask his next question so Chung takes over.

CHUNG

Why did you apply for this job?

JOSH

Well... We grew up in really odd house. No one believed me-

SARAH

Baby brother says he saw a ghost.

Konefal looks baffled, but not about the ghost statement.

KONEFAL

You're his older sister?

JOSH

(embarrassed)

By thirty minutes. Sarah and I are twins.

MANCINI

More on topic though, you saw a ghost?

Josh glances at the three of them with minor concern.

JOSH

Haven't you?

The three of them awkwardly shift in their chairs as they are caught off guard by Josh's question. Chung distractedly types nonsense while Konefal looks away and fakes a cough.

KONEFAL

Of course we have, but how about you tell us about your qualifications.

Josh jumps out of his seat filled with excitement like a little kid at Christmas.

JOSH

I've read everything there is to know about the supernatural. Ghosts, ghouls, witchcraft, hexes, anything.

Chung and Konefal exchange concerned glances.

KONEFAL

Can you excuse us for one second?

Josh is surprised, but calmly nods and sits back down. Konefal encourages the others to come with him away from the table. Chung reluctantly gets up and joins the huddle.

CHUNG

(to Konefal)

You were right about these people.

MANCINI

Don't be too harsh, he could be a client someday.

KONEFAL

Not an employee though. He'll waste his time looking for ghosts.

MANCINI

What are we going to do then? He's more qualified than we are.

KONEFAL

(slyly)

Not for long.

INT. GB HQ BASEMENT - DAY

The basement is still a mess of boxes and equipment that was cleaned up from the rest of the building. A proton pack sits alone on the workbench beside a pile of broken parts.

Konefal leads Josh down the stairs first while Mancini and Chung follows right behind. Chung is concerned about the danger they are about to walk into.

CHUNG

Just do what we say. This equipment is sensitive.

Sarah enters but remains at foot of the stairs showing mild interest compared with her earlier disillusionment.

Konefal motions to the proton pack on the workbench.

KONEFAL

Give it a try.

Josh goes over and tries to lift it, but finds it's heavier than he expected. Mancini looks on doubtfully while Josh struggles to lift it onto his back.

Chung pulls Konefal aside and whispers.

CHUNG

I've barely tested this equipment.

KONEFAL

The power's turned down. It'll be fine.

CHUNG

Do you know how the proton pack works?

KONEFAL

I read the manual.

Josh continues to struggle putting on the proton pack, and twists every which way.

Konefal slyly grins.

KONEFAL

Better get the fire extinguisher.

(to Josh)

How's it going there?

JOSH

Almost got it.

After watching her brother struggle Sarah is frustrated and goes over to help him. This embarrasses Josh though.

JOSH

Come on Sarah, I got it.

Sarah easily lifts the bulk of the weight up onto his shoulders. From there Josh manages to slip the pack onto his back but he has to slouch under the weight. Josh eyes Sarah with disapproval as she steps aside.

He nervously twists his head around to see what he's wearing on his back.

JOSH

How does it work?

Chung now stands well back of Josh, as he understands the danger. Meanwhile everyone else watches with interest.

CHUNG

Start by pulling the particle thrower from the pack.

Josh grabs the wand with one hand and pulls it out, but awkwardly and drops it onto the floor.

Mancini, Chung and Konefal all duck and cover nervously.

JOSH

You're sure this thing is safe?

He pulls the wand by the tube and stares at it concerned.

Konefal stands up and smiles.

KONEFAL

Perfectly safe. Just don't aim it at anything vaguely alive.

The whole group watches Josh anxiously.

JOSH

Uh... okay. So what's next?

CHUNG

To prime the particle accelerator, flip the large switch on the thrower.

Josh cautiously turns on the pack and a noticeable hum resonates from it while the lights activate. Chung is relieved and more optimistic now.

CHUNG

Good, now the knob that controls stream length-

Josh accidentally activates the wand and fires a stream. It hits straight into the wall, which explodes with fire.

Startled by the power of the proton pack, Josh screams and is knocked onto his back. He releases the trigger at the same time so the pack turns off.

Everyone stays covered while a small fire burns against the wall. Chung notices the fire first, grabs a nearby fire extinguisher and runs to put it out.

CHUNG

Coming through!

Chung puts out the fire as the others look at the damage.

KONEFAL

Is everyone okay?

JOSH

I am so sorry!

KONEFAL

How about you take that thing off Josh?

Josh is flat on his back, rolling around awkwardly trying to get up with the heavy pack on his back but looks like a turtle stuck on the ground instead.

Mancini and Konefal observe Josh with mutual agreement that he's not the one for the job. Chung approaches with the fire extinguisher in hand and sets it down.

CHUNG

Sometimes, 'I told you so' just doesn't cut it.

Mancini nudges them both to step a little further away from the scene to discuss in private. Josh continues to struggle with the pack on the floor, but no one notices him.

JOSH

A little help?

KONEFAL

Hold on, we'll be right there killer.

Sarah doesn't wait for the others to help her brother and instead walks over and helps him to his feet.

KONEFAL

I think the test made it pretty clear.

CHUNG

I agree with you, but we need SOMEONE. There's no way we can't work twenty-four seven AND graduate.

KONEFAL

We'll come up with something.

MANCINI

He knows a lot though, and that'll convince people that we're legit.

KONEFAL

But do you want to babysit him?

Mancini reluctantly agrees with a hesitant nod. They all step back toward Josh and Sarah by the workbench with neutral expressions to hide their decision.

Josh has just taken the pack off and put it back on the workbench. He apprehensively waits, knowing that he has put on a poor showing for the interview. Sarah is not pleased.

Mancini frowns and with a sympathetic gesture he lets Josh know he isn't hired.

MANCINI

We appreciate you coming out Josh, but this isn't the right fit for you.

Josh's eyes drop and he appears heartbroken by the news, his head drops.

Josh lifts his head up to plead with them.

JOSH

Can you give me another chance?

Mancini shakes his head and goes to shake Josh's hand.

MANCINI

Sorry.

Sarah has finally had enough of the charade and pounces on how unfair the test and everything was. Her face puckers up and her eyes narrow.

SARAH

Wait a minute! Have you even tried any of this stuff yourselves?

The three ghost busters are taken aback by the outburst. Mancini is afraid of what she might do.

CHUNG

I've been playing with it for a little while.

Josh is visibly concerned and embarrassed by his sister's forceful handling of the situation.

JOSH

Please don't Sarah.

SARAH

No. These guys are just a bunch of university jerks.

She steps to Mancini and drives her finger into his chest.

SARAH

They don't even know what the job is.

MANCINI

It's complicated stuff.

SARAH

Of course you'd say that.

Sarah turns around, stomps to the workbench and expertly picks the proton pack up and slips it onto her back.

Chung's eyes burst open wide with surprise and he raises his arms to get her to stop.

CHUNG

Don't! That's dangerous equipment!

She doesn't heed the warning and instead pulls the wand from the pack with stern confidence. She then activates the proton pack and takes aim, grinning the whole time.

SARAH

Fire in the hole!

MANCINI

Look out!

Everyone jumps out of the way. Sarah fires a stream right on target. The stream fires through the air and doesn't hit anything. She moves it around for a second and then immediately switches the stream off.

She slides the wand back into its place and stands confidently among all the cowering people.

SARAH

And what was so hard about that?

Everyone including Josh is looks up in amazement. For a moment they are lost for words, but the three ghost busters reconvene and quietly discuss their opinions on what just happened.

Konefal exits the huddle several seconds later and approaches Sarah hat in hand.

KONEFAL

You weren't looking for work were you?

She crosses her arms, stands proudly and shakes her head.

KONEFAL

What if we offered your brother an office position with us?

SARAH

Josh doesn't want an office job.

KONEFAL

But if he went out like us?

SARAH

I might be convinced.

Konefal smiles to Josh and confidently shakes his hand.

KONEFAL

Welcome to the ghost busters.

EXT. BUS STOP - NIGHT

It's a quiet night on an empty city street, a few cars pass by but the only person on the sidewalk is a slender young woman who faces away the oncoming traffic. She wears a coat to keep her warm during the night. She is waiting for a bus to arrive. It drives with its bright lights toward the stop. The bus stops beside the young woman and opens the doors to let her inside.

The BUS DRIVER turns to the open door and waits for her to step aboard. He grows impatient when she doesn't move.

BUS DRIVER

The next one isn't for thirty minutes.

Another second passes but she still doesn't move and he starts to show concern.

BUS DRIVER

Are you okay?

A bright blue light shines in the bus driver's face and a strong wind blows on him. His eyes widen with terror and he tries to speak but no words come out.

MEDUSA

You belong to me.

The bus driver screams.

EXT. GB HQ STOREFRONT - DAY

The office has been renovated and a new sign hangs out front advertising that the business is open and accepting customers. A pair of curious passerbys look at the building with wonder for a moment but then continue along their way.

INT. GB HQ RECEPTION - DAY

The reception desk is being looked after by VERONICA BOYLE. She carefully applies make-up while the phone is silent.

VERONICA BOYLE is a beautiful woman who dresses to impress. To clients she's professional and courteous, but to her coworkers she's bossy and combative. Her abilities allow them to overlook her obvious personality issues.

She ignores Chung and Sarah when they step inside with heavy boxes. They are breathing heavy from the weight of the load.

CHUNG

There's one more box out there Veronica.

VERONICA

Okay.

Chung doesn't make an issue out of it and keeps on walking but Sarah gives Veronica a bitter glance as she passes.

Josh enters in a second later with a box of his own, but seems to be even more awkward with it than the other two. Veronica looks up and shakes her head. Josh nervously rushes but stumbles and nearly drops his on the ground.

INT. GB HQ MEETING AREA - DAY

Mancini works at the table with all sorts of electronics and complicated mechanical parts. He reads from a guide book beside him while trying to assemble everything as instructed. He's frustrated by the lack of success though. Chung and Sarah are already unloading their stuff beside him when Josh enters with his equipment in hand.

MANCINI

(to Josh)

Just leave it over there. I'll get to it...eventually.

JOSH

Can we help?

An electric shock zaps Mancini's finger. He recoils in pain.

MANCINI

Oww. No this coil is just being a stubborn bugger.

CHUNG

(to Josh and Sarah)

Aren't you two done for the day?

SARAH

I'm not clocking out early with SOMEONE handling our timesheets.

She looks toward the front of the office with contempt for Veronica seated out of sight.

SARAH

Why do we need a receptionist anyway?

MANCINI

Exactly. What's so hard about answering phone calls?

CHUNG

Richard said it made us look more professional.

MANCINI

How are WE not professional?

Mancini accidently zaps himself a second time.

MANCINI

You little piece of-

He firmly pushes the piece away from him to the other side of the table and crosses his arms to finish the job.

MANCINI

I'm done!

Veronica enters with a memo in hand.

VERONICA

(to Chung)

The transit commission called. Said they need help at the main bus depot.

CHUNG

Did they say why?

VERONICA

Something happened to one of their buses and they want us to take a look.

MANCINI

Did you tell them we're paranormal investigators not mechanics?

VERONICA

No. Maybe you'd like to call back and let them know we're too busy.

Veronica shakes her head and huffs at Mancini's attitude. She then returns to her desk. Sarah too is disappointed.

SARAH

I guess we know who wears the pants around here.

Sarah turns to her brother casually and grabs his arm.

SARAH

Come on. Let's leave them to it.

As Sarah encourages Josh out of the office it's obvious he doesn't want to leave when the action is about to start. He holds back and tells the others one last thing.

JOSH

Call us if you need our help!

EXT. BUS DEPOT - DAY

The bus depot is set up as a crime scene. The bus that was attacked is surrounded by barriers and cops investigating what took place on the bus the previous night.

Mancini, Chung and Konefal enter from the street. They are carrying PKE meters in civilian clothes.

KONEFAL

Everyone knows the drill, right? Scan, then bill 'em.

MANCINI

Fine, but next time we take a taxi.

KONEFAL

The car'll be ready soon.

CHUNG

A car in downtown makes no sense.

KONEFAL

Do you want to ride the subway with an unlicensed nuclear accelerator?

They are about to enter the cordoned off area when DETECTIVE POWELL notices them coming into his domain.

DETECTIVE POWELL is a veteran of the Toronto police working homicide for the past several years. He's an utter skeptic who only believes the evidence in the case and is suspicious of the Ghostbusters for their connection to the paranormal and their young age.

POWELL

Hey you three! Hold it right there!

The three ghost busters stop in their tracks but are confused. They turn and watch Powell approach with a stern and antagonist posture.

POWELL

Who are you guys? This is a crime scene.

KONEFAL

We're here to see the bus.

Powell looks at him suspiciously and moves aggressively toward the three of them.

POWELL

How about we cut the crap? I've actually got work to do.

Powell turns his back to them and steps away confident they've been intimidated, but Konefal wants to get paid.

KONEFAL

We got a call to come down here.

Powell turns back, and stands firm for a second. He's had a long day and doesn't want to waste his time talking to people he thinks are little better than troublemakers.

POWELL

That's good for you, but this is my crime scene. So why don't you play your game somewhere else?

CHUNG

Should we wait until you're finished then?

POWELL

Do I have to spell it out for you? Get lost!

MANCINI

But officer, the transit commission called us. We're the ghost busters.

POWELL

What are you some kind of a reporter? I've never heard of this "Got Buster" outfit you're with.

CHUNG

We're not reporters. They called us because we're investigators.

POWELL

Cute. I've got a multiple homicide, and you come down here to be the Hardy Boys.

MANCINI

No officer, we're paranormal investigators.

Powell grabs Mancini by the shirt and pulls him off to side, which alarms Chung and Konefal enough that they back off. This draws the attention of a transit employee observing the investigation. Powell gets in Mancini's face.

POWELL

Let's get one thing straight kid. I'm the DETECTIVE in charge.

Powell leans back just slightly to avoid a police harassment complaint.

POWELL

This is a police investigation.

A transit employee anxiously approaches the group. His concern for the investigation is obvious from.

TRANSIT EMPLOYEE

Are you the contractors?

Konefal, sensing it's his moment to shine as the boss, steps forward with an outstretched hand.

KONEFAL

Yes. You called our office about an hour ago.

Detective Powell looks at the three of them suspiciously and still doesn't allow them to pass.

The transit employee takes Konefal's hand and nervously shakes it. He's anxious to get them moving.

TRANSIT EMPLOYEE

It'll be fast, detective.

(to Konefal)

Come on through.

The transit employee urges them to follow him and walks purposefully toward the bus. The three follow him passing by the many busy and perplexed police.

TRANSIT EMPLOYEE

You'll have to work fast. The police are only letting us go in for a minute.

KONEFAL

Why call us?

TRANSIT EMPLOYEE

The police have been working since last night and they've got nothing.

CHUNG

What happened?

TRANSIT EMPLOYEE

The bus stopped in the middle of its route for no reason. We sent out someone to fix it, thinking it was a breakdown but when they got there-

MANCINI

What?

TRANSIT EMPLOYEE

Well, maybe you ought to see for yourselves.

The transit employee stops in front of the doors to the bus and worriedly points them inside. He can't even describe the problem it is so far beyond him.

INT. BUS - DAY

The bus is turned off but the driver is still seated behind the wheel. The driver is fixed in position. His skin is hard and grey like stone and is face is locked in horror.

Konefal leads the way up to the doorway of the bus and his eyes go wide with shock as he sees the extent of the situation. Chung pulls out his meter before he even looks and so he doesn't notice anything at first. When he turns on his meter and it immediately comes to life, he acts out the routine they've practiced.

CHUNG

I have a reading Richard.

KONEFAL

Unbelievable.

Chung rolls his eyes thinking that Konefal is acting a little too obvious.

Konefal nudges him to pay attention to the surroundings. When Chung looks up from the meter he's unprepared for what he sees in the bus and his eyes go wide as well.

CHUNG

Oh.

Chung scratches his head while his rational brain tries to comprehend what happened to the driver.

The transit employee retreats from the bus with concern and once he's gone, Mancini steps over to Konefal and Chung who are busy scanning the inside of the bus as per their plan.

MANCINI

What do we do?

Konefal and Mancini are both overwhelmed by something that might be beyond their imagination so rely on the rational Chung for guidance. Chung is baffled by the statues though.

CHUNG

The manual says to sweep for valences.

MANCINI

(whispers)

You're not serious are you?

Chung snaps back at him with frustration.

CHUNG

There's nothing in the manual about human statues.

KONEFAL

Stay cool. You and I will check the back. Mancini, you check the front.

Konefal and Chung proceed to the back while Mancini remains near the driver. He turns on his own meter which alerts him in the same way and increases in intensity as he nears the driver's frozen form. He leans in to get a closer look at the statue. The meter is nearly at full strength as it only an inch away from the driver, but as Mancini leans in further he puts his weight on the driver's arm.

The driver's hand snaps off at the wrist. Mancini catches it awkwardly before it hits the floor. He peeks around behind him, but the transit employee hasn't noticed. Mancini does his best to subtly keep it out of sight while jamming it back into place.

Konefal paces in the back among the statues, deep in thought.

KONEFAL

(to Chung)

Can we tell him it's a curse or something?

CHUNG

Are you asking IF it's a curse or if he'll believe that explanation?

KONEFAL

Obviously, but would you buy that?

Mancini continues to struggle with the hand though he has just managed to prop it into a somewhat stable position when he's asked a question.

KONEFAL

(to Mancini)

Okay over there?

The hand falls to the ground. Mancini fakes a cough and kicks the hand under the seat out of sight.

MANCINI

Yeah, almost done.

He looks around trying to be casual and walks toward the back.

Konefal stands around at the back looking, while Chung is on the phone. Mancini comes up to the two of them with a grave expression on his face.

Chung hangs up the phone, and shakes his head. Mancini is depressed by the news of their failure.

MANCINI

We can't even cut it as fake paranormal investigators.

KONEFAL

This isn't exactly a haunted attic. We're a little out of our league.

MANCINI

You know that's the first reasonable thing I've heard you say.

KONEFAL

Can't go into the deep end before you can swim.

CHUNG

Are we going to look into this back at the office?

KONEFAL

Nah. It's better if we just let the cops handle this. These people aren't in good shape.

Konefal looks over the bus and victims one more time.

KONEFAL

Another reason to avoid public transit.

INT. PARTY HOUSE - NIGHT

Mancini enters into a room where the party is already going. Young students are mingling at the house party with drinks. They're talking and laughing while a band is playing loud music in the background that drowns out most of the conversation. Mancini is relaxed and relieved to be a carefree environment and smiles once he's inside.

He walks through a group and deeper into the crowd of party-goers. He stops when he notices someone and all his attention focuses on her.

Lillah is off to the side of the room looking through the crowd. She is alone, but is moving slowly along as if she's searching for someone. It looks as though she's had a few to drink by this time and is loosened up though not drunk.

Mancini, easy-going and casual, hesitates for a moment as she looks busy, but he resolves to go over and talk to her.

MANCINI

Classics 410?

Lillah turns around confused by what she just heard and sizes Mancini up for a second.

LILLAH

Did you say something?

MANCINI

I thought I recognized you from class.

She doesn't like the topic of school at that moment.

LILLAH

If you want to ask questions you can come to my office hours.

The fact that she's the TA surprises Mancini.

MANCINI

You're the TA?

LILLAH

Yeah, but Plato's has been dead for two thousand years. Your questions can wait until Monday.

Lillah starts to walk away from him with total disinterest, but Mancini asks her another question to keep her talking.

MANCINI

How come you only came to the one lecture?

Lillah is suspicious about why he remembers her from only the one class, but she's also curious enough to turn back.

LILLAH

That was weeks ago.

MANCINI

It's a small class, and you made an impression.

Lillah still is unconvinced and stares him down.

LILLAH

You don't strike me as the type to make it to 8:30 class.

Mancini knows she's interested. He grins slyly.

MANCINI

And you'd be right, but not you. I bet you never missed a tutorial in undergrad.

Lillah smiles wide and runs her hand through her hair, stepping closer to Mancini. She doesn't appear as distracted and is more outgoing and flirtatious.

LILLAH

Then what's a good student like me doing here tonight?

MANCINI

Same thing as everyone one else, trying to have some fun before the real world ruins everything.

Lillah takes a genuine interest in him. She smiles and playfully shakes her head.

LILLAH

What's your name?

MANCINI

Is my GPA going to take a hit?

LILLAH

I already told you, I'm not your TA tonight.

MANCINI

In that case, it's Sam.

LILLAH

Lillah.

MANCINI

All right Lillah. Tell me why are you here?

LILLAH

Take a guess.

MANCINI

You're looking for your study partner.

Lillah playfully hits him across the arm. It's clear that she's had a bit more to drink than she let on earlier.

MANCINI

Okay, I give up. Tell me.

Lillah grins. She flirtatiously leans in and whispers.

LILLAH

You'll have to get me alone to find that out.

Mancini's eyes go wide with disbelief, but after a moment he grins. The sudden pace of the conversation caught him off guard.

MANCINI

Wow. Did it just get really hot in here?

Suddenly he's startled by a ringing phone in his pants. He looks down to see his pants vibrating.

LILLAH

(flirtatiously)

That excited huh?

Mancini grins awkwardly, still coming to terms with her forwardness. He raises his finger pleading for one second's pause while he gets his phone.

Konefal's number and face appear on the phone, but Mancini declines the call.

MANCINI

Nothing important.

LILLAH

(seductively)

Don't tell me I'm boring you.

She places her hand on his arm and Mancini immediately goes to tuck the phone back in his pocket.

MANCINI

Definitely not. Who works on a Friday night after all?

LILLAH

My thoughts exactly.

Mancini's phone buzzes while it's still in hand. He looks down at sees a text message. He bitterly looks at it. The message is from Konefal and it reads: CALL ME BACK

Mancini shakes his head and slides the phone back into his pocket to try and return to the conversation.

MANCINI

We just opened our business. We're kind of like private investigators.

LILLAH

Wait! You're one of those weirdoes who believe ghosts aren't you?

MANCINI

No. Come on, ghosts? Yeah right. It's just a job. It's like fortune telling.

Lillah tries holding in her laughter, but she can't in her state of drunkeness. She stumbles a little to the side.

LILLAH

Is that supposed to be better?

MANCINI

(frantic)

We figured it was a good way to pay off our loans.

LILLAH

Well good luck with that.

Lillah has lost her drunken interest in Mancini and looks elsewhere giggling to herself.

Mancini knows he's losing her interest, but he stumbles to say something when his phone rings again.

He reaches into his pocket to turn it off, but when he looks back up Lilliah is gone. She has walked away to talk with someone else.

Mancini looks at the caller. It's Konefal again. Disgruntled and disappointed he steps to a quiet spot and answers the call.

MANCINI

Unless Greg burned down the office I'm hanging up.

KONEFAL (O.S.)

No, we got a job!

MANCINI

This job already ruined my night.

KONEFAL (O.S.)

Don't make excuses. She wants the full removal package. Ten thousand dollars!

MANCINI

And what if it's another case like the bus?

KONEFAL (O.S.)

No Sam, it's your garden variety domestic haunting. Easy money.

Mancini is doubtful of this, but when he sees Lillah flirting heavily with a random guy at the party he decides he's done with the place.

MANCINI

All right, where am I meeting you?

EXT. MANSION - NIGHT

A taxi pulls up and stops in front of the mansion in a wealthy neighborhood of the city. Konefal and Chung are already waiting for Mancini on the sidewalk as he begrudgingly steps out of the taxi. The taxi drives away.

MANCINI

I'm never going to forgive you two for this.

KONEFAL

I've never heard that before.

Konefal lifts up a proton pack for him.

KONEFAL

We brought your gear.

Mancini lifts the pack onto his shoulders.

MANCINI

So what's the story with this place?

CHUNG

Apparently she's got a real hell-raiser in there.

MANCINI

A ghost or her teenage daughter?

Konefal shakes his head then leads the way. Chung follows right behind him. Mancini takes another second to adjust the uncomfortable pack slightly on his back.

EXT. MANSION DOORWAY - NIGHT

An ornate door with dark wood has a large gothic knocker and leads into the mansion. Konefal rings. A moment later their CLIENT, an attractive middle-aged woman in formal clothes opens the door. She's surprised by the appearance of the young men at her doorstep and cautious of their intentions so she doesn't open the doorway the whole way.

CLIENT

Yes?

KONEFAL

You called about a ghost ma'am?

CLIENT

You're the ghost busters? I was expecting someone... older.

KONEFAL

Don't be alarmed. We're total professionals.

(to Chung)

Greg, what are we dealing with?

Chung pulls up PKE meter and scans the air.

CHUNG

This place is hot, maybe a class five full-roaming vapour.

The woman is concerned, but the appearance of their professionalism convinces her to open the door for them.

Konefal smiles wide like a slick conman and takes a step inside the door, but the client is still concerned.

CLIENT

You can do it tonight, can't you?

Chung and Mancini calmly step past her into the house.

MANCINI

It's alright. We'll take care of the little menace.

Konefal smiles and slowly guides her outside by the arm.

KONEFAL

I'll just have to ask you to step outside while we're working.

The woman is concerned, and mumbles something in protest, but goes along hesitantly. Konefal slowly closes the door.

INT. MANSION LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

The inside of the house is finely decorated in a modern fashion although the house looks like its turn of the century. The blue-collar look of the ghost busters makes them stick out in the house, especially Mancini who is wearing casual clothes. While Chung and Mancini are ready to work, Konefal nonchalantly takes a seat.

KONEFAL

Nice place.

Chung pulls out his PKE meter again and starts scanning the interior of the house, while Mancini remains puzzled.

MANCINI

I forget, what's the plan with these jobs?

KONEFAL

First off we've got to track the ghost.

Konefal points casually to Chung who is following the meter around as expected.

KONEFAL

Then we'll turn on packs and give her a fireworks show.

MANCINI

Simple enough, but what do WE do?

KONEFAL

Anything. One person waving around that magic wand ought to be enough.

Chung notices an odd response from the PKE meter and stops in his tracks. He taps the meter hoping to get it to flash back to normal, but curiously it does not.

He follows the signal to the far wall, which is coated a thick layer of viscous slime.

Chung touches the slime unafraid to use his bare hands. Konefal casually notices him paying attention to the wall.

KONEFAL

Find something interesting?

Chung goes so far as to put his tongue to it.

KONEFAL

What are you doing?

Once he tastes the slime he retreats and spits it out.

MANCINI

Did he really just do what I think he just did?

KONEFAL

Yep.

Chung finishes spitting out the slime and calmly tells them his reasoning.

CHUNG

The senses are still the best way to classify an unknown substance.

Mancini and Konefal shake their heads and return to their discussion without a second thought.

Chung takes his meter around behind Konefal and scans the area around him looking to compare the results. Konefal doesn't notice and casually continues his conversation. Mancini is worried that they're taking advantage of people.

KONEFAL

Relax. We're doing her a service. She'll sleep soundly knowing we took care of it.

Konefal notices Greg's scans and slowly turns his head. He looks back with annoyance at Chung, but then returns his attention to Mancini

KONEFAL

(cont')

Peace of mind must be worth ten grand.

Chung's continued scans finally push Konefal over the edge. He spins around and snaps.

KONEFAL

Okay Greg, you can stop it now!

CHUNG

No. I think the meter's found something.

KONEFAL

Remember the memo about buttons?

MANCINI

I remember deleting it.

CHUNG

I didn't press any buttons. The meter is just... working.

Konefal, still skeptical, remains seated.

KONEFAL

Come on.

CHUNG

I know, but it's responding to something. See for yourself.

Konefal stands up out of the chair and turns around proudly. He intends to disprove the notion outright, but Chung is already guiding the meter around to show that it's tracking a signal. They are both so absorbed in the meter that they don't notice the bright green light behind them that's growing brighter by the second.

Mancini, not as focused on the meter, senses the light behind him and turns.

He is startled but what he sees and his body trembles, but he manages to intently tap on Konefal's shoulder nevertheless.

KONEFAL

Yeah. Hold on.

Konefal turns around slowly and his eyes go wide as he sees something incredible.

A small green ghost no larger than a cat floats in the middle of the room. It has tiny tentacle-like limbs and a small mouth beneath a pair of giant sad eyes.

CHUNG

Whatever it is, I think it's close.

MANCINI

(whispers)

Turn around.

Chung starts to turn around, but when he notices the ghost floating there its mere presence scares him. He screams girlishly and drops the PKE meter to the floor.

The sudden noise scares the small ghost, which flees past them so fast that they only see a flash of green light whiz by their heads. Mancini and Konefal are amazed.

MANCINI

I knew it!

KONEFAL

There's no way.

Chung recovers his meter as Konefal shows his skepticism.

KONEFAL

We've gotta slow down and think this through.

MANCINI

Slow down? We all saw it.

Konefal is shaken and replies with rhetoric.

KONEFAL

Ghosts aren't real Sam.

Chung nods in approval though he's scared out of his wits.

MANCINI

What was that then?

KONEFAL

I don't know, but we've got a show to put on for our client.

Konefal walks past them and heads upstairs. Mancini and Chung remain flatfooted and watch him. As his footsteps are heard going upstairs Chung, scared, turns to Mancini.

CHUNG

I'll watch the door.

Chung turns to leave, but Mancini grabs him by the shoulder and stops him.

MANCINI

If ghosts aren't real, why you scared?

CHUNG

I'm not scared!

Chung nervously walks away, and Mancini watches in amazement as his friends disappear without believing him.

MANCINI

I'm gonna see if anything's haunting the refrigerator.

INT. MANSION UPSTAIRS - NIGHT

Konefal walks alone down a long hallway ornately decorated with furniture and paintings along the wall. He searches for the ghost but his PKE meter at his waist preferring to search by eye although it's proving difficult for him.

He walks past a small end table along the wall which levitates just off the ground as soon as it's behind him.

Konefal, sensing something is amiss stops and turns around to see what's going on, but the table returns to the ground before he sees it floating in the air.

He shakes his head uncertain of what he's feeling and then turns back around and continues walking in the same direction as before. The table levitates off the ground again.

Konefal cautiously walks past a door in the hallway, which slowly begins to open and close mysteriously and a light which begins to flicker on and off, but when he quickly spins around both the door and light stop acting up. He calls up Mancini

KONEFAL

It might be time to use our packs.

MANCINI (O.S.)

Hold on. I've got something down here.

KONEFAL

What is it?

INT. MANSION KITCHEN - NIGHT

Mancini is lazily hanging out by the fridge peering through the contents with mild interest while he feigns a serious investigation over the phone.

MANCINI

Oh man, I don't know. The air's cold and something smells rotten.

KONEFAL (O.S.)

Do you need a hand down there?

MANCINI

Why? There's no such thing as ghosts.

KONEFAL (O.S.)

Yeah, exactly.

INT. MANSION UPSTAIRS - NIGHT

Konefal nervously continues along to the end of the hall. The levitations around him have stopped and he nervously pulls out his PKE meter but he has trouble getting it to work. He's only a few feet away from the end of the hall when the little green ghost reappears in front of him, making a soft innocent noise almost like dove.

Although the ghost's appearance and behavior seem innocent enough Konefal is nervous to approach it. After several seconds of hesitation he carefully pulls his wand from its holster.

The ghost remains calm and stares at him with curiosity as he moves.

Konefal turns on his pack, but the sudden whirring sound of the cyclotron alarms the ghost and it flies away before he can fre.

Konefal is amazed and nervously puts the wand back onto the pack. He looks around but there is no sign of the ghost.

Then all the objects in the hall start to move again, the lights flash on and off, the doors open and close and tables levitate off the ground. There's complete chaos in the hall.

Konefal swallows the lump in his throat and starts to walk through the bizarre moving furniture. He pulls out the wand for a second time, moving it from side to side.

A deep voiced moaning is heard, and Konefal hears this.

He tracks the sound toward the one wall and approaches a painting that's swaying.

The painting rocks back and forth for several seconds and then stops. A brief pause, then a terrible looking green ghost with a wide mouth and powerful red eyes emerges from the painting.

Konefal screams.

EXT. MANSION - NIGHT

The sound of Konefal's scream carries through the walls and the woman hears it outside. She's alarmed and takes a step back from the door.

INT. MANSION KITCHEN - NIGHT

Mancini hears the scream and jumps. Chung runs into the kitchen and they look at each other with wide eyes of concern for a second before they contact Konefal.

CHUNG

Are you okay Richard?

There's no reply.

MANCINI

Come on man, tell us where you are!

Konefal's loud footsteps are overhead as he runs away.

INT. MANSION LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Mancini and Chung run into the living room while Konefal frantically runs in from the hallway. He collides with Mancini. Both of them fall to the ground and it's up to Chung to help them up.

KONEFAL

It's back there!

MANCINI

The ghost?

KONEFAL

What do you think I'm talking about?!

Chung grabs Mancini by the shoulder and urges him toward the door as well.

CHUNG

I can run the calculations during the ride back to the office.

Mancini resists both off them and brushes them aside finding the reversal humorous.

MANCINI

What about the job? I thought ghosts didn't exist.

KONEFAL

Screw the job! This place is haunted.

MANCINI

Haunted by a blob.

KONEFAL

No. This thing - it's got a gaping mouth and glowing red eyes.

CHUNG

I'm with Richard. We should get out of here while we still can.

Konefal pushes Mancini toward the door. Mancini relents, but is amused by the situation. They don't get very far though because the cute little green ghost reappears in front of them in the living room.

Konefal and Chung back off and pull out their wands to blast it, but Mancini approaches it more casually.

MANCINI

Look at the little guy, it's harmless.

KONEFAL

Move out of the way Mancini.

MANCINI

Relax.

(to the ghost)

You'd like to come back with us and be the office pet wouldn't you?

The ghost makes another soft noise, which seems to show its approval. Chung nervously hides behind the wall.

CHUNG

Is that little thing gone yet?

KONEFAL

He's not little, he's a monster.

Mancini frustrated by their original stubbornness and now fear turns around and stares them down.

MANCINI

Yeah right. He's looks like a Pokémon or something.

When Mancini turns back though the terrible looking ghost is there instead and roars. Mancini's eyes grow wide and he stumbles back onto his butt.

The ghost spits a huge glob of slime all over him before it disappears. Konefal and Chung hurry to Mancini as he's sitting down in disbelief at what just happened.

CHUNG

Mancini, are you okay?

Mancini spits out the slime that got in his mouth.

MANCINI

It smells like ass.

KONEFAL

Told ya we should've just blasted him.

Mancini looks down at his clothes all covered in slime and shakes off some of it.

MANCINI

Next time, it's all yours shooter.

Chung raises his hand telling the others to wait before they move because his meter has come alive again.

CHUNG

Hold on. I think it's coming back.

The whole house begins to shake and furniture begins to levitate. The three ghost busters look around with uncertainty.

Mancini filled with vengeance climbs to his feet and pulls out his wand.

MANCINI

Where is it?

CHUNG

Give me a sec.

No one can pinpoint where it's at and this is causing them distress. As they all turn in the opposite direction, the ghost pops its head through the ceiling, looking down on them.

CHUNG

Above us!

Mancini and Konefal raise their wands and fire, but the streams miss and plaster and pieces of the ceiling collapse down on them. They cover their heads and turn off the streams in time, but the ghost though is nowhere to be seen.

Chung coughs while they others take stock of the damage.

CHUNG

On our left!

Mancini and Konefal turn just as the ghost charges out of the wall at them. They fire their streams on reflex, but are lucky enough to wrangle it within the beam. They are all frozen with amazement by the spectacle.

MANCINI

We got it!

The ghost fights to break free and moving from side to side forcing the ghost busters to pull it back in line.

KONEFAL

It doesn't want to stay still.

Konefal yanks his stream toward Mancini and misses him by only a few feet. They both struggle to control the ghost.

MANCINI

Don't cross the streams!

KONEFAL

Sorry Mancini.

(to Chung)

A little help would be great about now.

CHUNG

I'm on it.

Chung pulls the trap off his waist and rolls it into position in an empty spot on the floor.

CHUNG

Trap's in position. Move it over nice and slow.

The ghost dashes, forcing Mancini and Konefal to swing their streams around. Chung ducks out of the way just in time as they wrestle the ghost back toward the trap.

CHUNG

I said nice and slow!

KONEFAL

This is like trying to catch a whale with a fishing rod!

MANCINI

When did you go fishing?

Chung in a prone position activates the trap with his hands and a bright light fills the room. Konefal and Mancini use their streams to hold the ghost in position. They struggle to guide it down into the trap for a few seconds.

CHUNG

Turn off your packs...Now!

Mancini and Konefal pull off just as the ghost is sucked the last bit into the trap and vanishes inside. The doors to the trap close shut and a blinking red light activates on it as smoke begins to puff out of the seams.

EXT. MANSION - NIGHT

The woman anxiously waits outside.

Suddenly the door bursts open. Chung holds the smoking trap in hand. He bolts past her without a word while she watches in confusion.

CLIENT

What's going on?

Mancini walks out next covered in slime, but he doesn't stop to chat either.

Konefal discreetly closes the door behind him and addresses her professionally.

KONEFAL

No need to worry. That thing won't be bothering you anymore.

CLIENT

Wh..You..Really?

KONEFAL

You can sleep soundly knowing that the ghost busters took care of it.

Konefal calmly pulls out an invoice from his pocket and hands it to her.

KONEFAL

Financing is available and we accept all major credit cards online.

CHUNG

(urgent)

Time to go Richard!

KONEFAL

(hurried)

Have a great night ma'am.

Konefal rushes away to catch up with the others. She watches in amazement before she reaches for the door.

INT. MANSION LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

The woman stares at the chaos of her living room with furniture tossed about and part of her ceiling at her feet. She has a look of wonderment and worry on her face.

She reads the invoice that she's been given. It gives the breakdown of services rendered. In print across the middle it says: THANK YOU FOR CALLING THE GHOSTBUSTERS

MONTAGE

INT. GB HQ OFFICE - DAY

Konefal daydreams at his desk with his tablet in hand and feet up when a call comes in, surprising him. He falls backward, then climbs back to his feet and rushes out to answer the call.

INT. GB HQ BASEMENT - SAME TIME

Chung works at a whiteboard chalked with equations when he hears the call. He puts down the marker and calmly walks upstairs.

INT. LECTURE HALL - SAME TIME

Mancini looks down and notices his phone ringing for an emergency call. He gathers his belongings and leaves.

EXT. BAY STREET - DAY

Mancini, Chung and Konefal run down a crowded downtown sidewalk with their proton packs. They attract the attention of everyone around.

EXT. PARK - DAY

Sarah and Josh scan a human statue on a park bench with PKE meters. They are baffled and worriedly shake their heads.

EXT. CITY STREETS

The ectomobile cruises along a city street on the way to a job. The people on the sidewalk are amazed by the vehicle.

CUT TO INT. GB HQ OFFICE - DAY

Chung and Konefal are seated around the office table, but with beer and playing cards spread out in front of them. A third chair sits empty with cards and a drink in front of it. Mancini sits down and starts dealing the cards.

KONEFAL

By the way, staff meeting on Wednesday before shift change.

Konefal peaks at his cards first and then casually tosses in his chips, confident in victory. Mancini finishes dealing the cards.

MANCINI

You've gotta relax a little bit. Business is booming.

Chung tosses in his chips to match the bet. Konefal puts down his cards to focus on the conversation.

KONEFAL

Heavy is the head that wears the crown.

Mancini tosses in his chips.

MANCINI

I'm not kidding. Even Greg has a hobby.

CHUNG

I'm seeing if we can cross market ectoplasm as an anti-aging cream.

His expression sours as he considers the progress of the project though.

CHUNG

(cont')

Results are...mixed to say the least.

MANCINI

Okay not the best example, but you gotta forget about the job a little.

Mancini flips over three cards.

KONEFAL

Maybe you can, but a lot more's riding on this for me.

Konefal discards the grave expression and confidently tosses in three chips.

KONEFAL

Raise you fifteen.

MANCINI

He comes out swinging.

Chung hesitantly slides over three chips into the middle of the table.

CHUNG

I'll call.

Mancini though looks at his own cards and isn't happy. He throws the cards down in disgust.

MANCINI

I guess I can only blame myself.

Mancini turns over another card and then takes a sip from his beer.

INT. GB HQ RECEPTION - DAY

Veronica calmly watches the front while e-mailing invoices out. She notices Sarah walk through the front door carrying several receipts and a spare proton pack. Her hair is unkempt like she's been in a storm and a bit of ectoplasm makes the one side stick out. She doesn't notice any of ths though and approaches the desk exhausted.

Veronica doesn't pay attention to her at all until Sarah comes and puts the paper on the desk.

SARAH

Two basement sweeps and a class four we nabbed in the distillery district.

VERONICA

(critical)

Did you remember to get their numbers this time?

Sarah frowns and defensively asserts herself.

SARAH

It's in there.

Veronica rolls her eyes and Sarah, frustrated, walks away just as Josh arrives.

INT. GB HQ MEETING ROOM - DAY

A series of raises has inflated the pot, which now looks impressive. Mancini watches with interest as the two try and bluff their way out. Konefal tosses in more.

KONEFAL

I'll call that, but let's make it interesting.

CHUNG

I'm listening.

KONEFAL

Loser has trap and laundry duty for the next two weeks.

MANCINI

That's a lot of slime.

Chung doesn't say anything, but resolutely nods in agreement.

Konefal grins and reveals his cards.

KONEFAL

Full house.

Chung doesn't flinch at all. He has a flush.

CHUNG

Watch the containment unit door. The latch's been a little sticky lately.

Mancini laughs as Konefal stares in disbelief at the cards on the table.

Josh and Sarah arrive. Sarah sarcastically shakes her head.

SARAH

Looks like you three are working hard.

MANCINI

We deserve a break. We took down a class six secreter this morning. And yeah, that's as bad as it sounds.

Konefal looks up and absentmindedly smiles at Sarah.

KONEFAL

Did everything go okay on your job?

Josh raises the traps in hand and awkwardly tries to avoid the question, by continuing along through.

JOSH

I gotta get these put away.

Mancini puts his arm in front to stop him and points him to the table playfully instead.

MANCINI

Leave that for Richard. That's his job for the next two weeks.

Konefal stares Mancini down, but reluctantly takes the traps from Josh. Sarah goes over and sympathetically takes one of the traps off the pile.

SARAH

Here let me grab one. I've got a free hand.

Sarah smiles at Konefal. They both leave toward the basement while the rest of the group remains upstairs around the table. Mancini watches in envy as they leave.

MANCINI

They always fall for him.

CUT TO INT. GB HQ BASEMENT - DAY

Sarah hangs up a proton pack, while Konefal places the traps over beside the containment unit.

SARAH

You never told me why you started all this if you never believed in ghosts.

KONEFAL

We needed jobs and I couldn't go work for my father.

Konefal tries to turn the latch, but it's stuck. Sarah meanwhile calmly plugs in their packs.

SARAH

What does your dad do?

KONEFAL

He owns a company in the suburbs. Rivet Industrial.

SARAH

The Rivet Industrial? With like a thousand employees?

Konefal stops playing with the containment unit and nods.

SARAH

That's a lot to live up to.

Konefal is displeased. He slowly lowers his head.

KONEFAL

That doesn't stop him.

Sarah doesn't notice the depression in his voice as she awkwardly attempts to flirt with him.

SARAH

It's too bad we always work opposite shifts. It seems like we hardly know each other.

KONEFAL

I'm sure Josh needs you out there.

Konefal continues on the door. Sarah walks over and joins him, leaning casually against the wall.

SARAH

I wish he didn't. I'd love to go out and unwind tonight.

KONEFAL

You should probably look in a mirror first.

SARAH

Huh?

Konefal frantically spins around and shows his embarrassment.

KONEFAL

I meant that your hair is a little...

He points to the tuff of hair with a hint of shame.

She puts her hand to her head and feels it wuth surprise.

SARAH

That's funny. I didn't even notice.

KONEFAL

No, I didn't either. I mean I did but it looked okay to me.

SARAH

I guess that's a nice thing to say.

KONEFAL

I'm not making much sense. Sorry. It's this damn latch that's stuck.

Sarah steps beside him to help unlock the door.

SARAH

It's been acting up all week. I wish we'd hurry and pay to get it fixed.

Konefal's face once again shows his embarrassment and he mumbles aloud as they pull on the door together.

KONEFAL

It's hard to find anyone to repair it.

SARAH

I didn't mean you Richard, I was-

The two of them pull the door open with a thud. Richard's had ends up holding Sarah's and when they realize it both pull away awkwardly.

KONEFAL

Thanks. I've got it from here.

He loads the first trap into the unit and avoids her gaze. Sarah meanwhile stares at him with disappointment and walks to the stairs.

INT. GB HQ OFFICE

Mancini, Chung and Josh sit around the table playing. The phone rings in the background.

VERONICA (O.S.)

Ghostbusters, how can I help you?

MANCINI

How is the brother and sister team holding up out there?

JOSH

(shy)

Sarah looks out for me.

MANCINI

Can't be easy working with a skeptic though.

Mancini stares at Chung teasingly, but Chung is none too impressed.

CHUNG

Excuse me if I prefer science to campfire stories for my explanations of the universe.

Veronica comes from the front of the office with a note in hand and everyone immediately turns to see what is going on. She passes over the note to Chung.

VERONICA

They found another one of those strange rock people.

Chung stands up and reads the note with a thoughtful expression on his face. He is concerned about their significance.

CHUNG

I'll add it to the board.

Josh stands up as well and walks over to the board stalking Chung, but too nervous to walk side by side.

JOSH

How many is this?

CHUNG

Eighteen in two months.

Chung sticks a tack into the board to designate the location of the attack and stares thoughtfully at the map for a moment.

Josh and Chung discuss the findings in the background while Veronica turns to Mancini.

VERONICA

You got a call. Someone named Lillah left a message.

Mancini gets up from the table almost frantically.

MANCINI

When?

VERONICA

Twenty, thirty minutes ago.

MANCINI

(harsh)

And you're telling me now?

He heads to the front of the office, angry that he might have missed his chance. Veronica follows him.

VERONICA

I'm not your voicemail.

MANCINI

Do you just flip an attitude switch?

VERONICA

Aww. Did I hurt your feelings?

MANCINI

You know, any of us could do your job.

VERONICA

I think you've got it backwards.

Mancini flustered rushes toward the front while Veronica turns back.

Sarah returns from unloading the traps. Veronica gives Sarah a sly glance. Sarah doesn't back down and motions for Veronica to come over, which she does.

INT. GB HQ RECEPTION - DAY

Mancini scrambles through the notes on the computer for his message. When he scrolls down he finds it and smiles.

He pulls out cell phone and starts typing numbers into it. A moment later the office phone rings. He looks back but Veronica isn't there. He grabs the phone and holds the receiver to his ear.

MANCINI

Ghostbusters. You spy 'em, we fry 'em.

Mancini pauses for the response but his face instantly sours.

MANCINI

No. I wasn't- No. Your daughter being possessed isn't funny.

He pauses once more for the client, and grins at the very end.

MANCINI

Possessed by her pet gerbil? Come on, that's a little funny.

He frowns and moves the receiver away from his ear as the client yells.

Veronica arrives and shakes her head. She reaches out for the phone and Mancini immediately gives it up. Veronica then shoos him off and he leaves out the front door. She speaks into phone.

VERONICA

I am so sorry about that ma'am. He's part of our outreach program for developmentally challenged youth.

She pauses for reply.

VERONICA

Don't worry we take your problem very seriously.

EXT. CAMPUS - DAY

Lillah stands out front of a modern building on campus, she pulls out her phone and satisfied with what she sees she puts it back in her pocket and continues to wait. Mancini arrives from the street hurrying over as he's anxious to talk to her.

MANCINI

I figured you'd had enough of me.

LILLAH

That's why I asked to meet you. I wanted to apologize.

MANCINI

(feigning ignorance)

Apologize for what?

LILLAH

You know. For what I did. And what I said. I had a few drinks that night.

MANCINI

I could tell.

LILLAH

I know it's been a few weeks, but I didn't really know how to say sorry. Seeing as I'm your TA and all.

MANCINI

It's okay. I'm glad you called.

LILLAH

You are?

MANCINI

Yeah. I thought we could grab a coffee or something?

LILLAH

Remember how I'm your TA?

MANCINI

I'll only put down my student number from now on.

LILLAH

I'll probably just mark you harder anyway.

MANCINI

Is that a yes?

LILLAH

Sure.

The two walk toward the sidewalk side by side and casually Mancini begins.

MANCINI

So, what's it like working for that no show professor of ours?

LILLAH

Oh Jenkins. Yeah. That was strange how he left in the middle of the night.

MANCINI

Is it true he took a sabbatical in the middle of the term?

LILLAH

That's what the Dean told us.

Lillah leans and speaks quietly to keep her voice from being heard by anyone else on the sidewalk.

LILLAL

(cont')

To be honest, I'm glad his gone. He was a pervert. He only hired girls as TAs.

MANCINI

What an ass.

LILLAH

At least the course is good though.

MANCINI

Did you take Myth and Culture in undergrad?

LILLAH

No, not here at least. I just came to the city for grad school.

MANCINI

I grew up outside of Toronto too. It's okay once you get used to it.

LILLAH

(excited)

What's great is having people around who share your interests. In Brandon, the only Homer people knew was Simpson.

MANCINI

You really are a classics junkie, aren't you?

LILLAH

Everything in those ancient stories is fantastic. It makes me wish I in was in the Mediterranean back then.

MANCINI

No air conditioning? No TV?

LILLAH

You're a terrible history student, did you know that?

MANCINI

I'd kill to sneak a peek in the Library of Alexandria, but I love Netflix too much to stay for long.

LILLAH

So why are you a ghost buster?

MANCINI

The press.

LILLAH

Everybody's talking about you. Most think you're a little loony though. You sure know how to make friends.

They turn and approach the door to another modern building. Mancini quickly jumps ahead and opens the door for Lillah with a smile.

MANCINI

We're friendly guys.

LILLAH

I guess I should stop by sometime then.

She walks by him into the building grinning.

MANCINI

Anytime.

EXT. GB HQ STOREFRONT - DAY

The business is setup with a sign advertising their services and a banner declaring: WE'RE READY TO BELIEVE YOU

INT. GB HQ FRONT - DAY

Veronica hangs up the phone and types a note in the computer when Detective Powell walks in the door with a uniformed officer behind him. He pauses inside the door and looks around at the office with disgust before he approaches Veronica's desk prepared to unleash his form of justice. Veronica responds professionally nevertheless.

VERONICA

Can I help you?

POWELL

Are they in?

VERONICA

I'm sorry sir, but they're in the middle of a meeting right now. Would you like to speak one of them?

POWELL

(to police officer)

Follow me.

Powell marches past Veronica's desk with an intent look on his face while the officer follows obediently behind him. Veronica, stunned for a moment, stands up and pursues them to the back area of the office.

INT. GB HQ - DAY

Konefal stands at the head of the table with a tablet in his hand reading off a bit of information before he addresses the group seriously.

KONEFAL

So remember, next time don't plug your equipment into the normal sockets. They'll cut off our power if we blow another transformer.

Mancini, Chung, Josh and Sarah collectively mumble an agreement aloud.

KONEFAL

Okay moving onto our caseload.

He looks up and notices Powell arrive. He tries to keep a neutral expression and hide his concern.

POWELL

And I figured I'd seen everything working downtown.

They all stare at Powell with interest and confusion.

KONEFAL

Is something wrong?

POWELL

Drop the act. I can smell when something's dirty.

MANCINI

(under his breath)

Your own bullshit.

POWELL

Don't try my patience. You shouldn't even be allowed to run a lemonade stand. You're the kind of little shits I used to arrest for drunk and disorderliness.

JOSH

But officer, people are asking for us.

POWELL

I told you. It's detective.

JOSH

We've never met.

POWELL

Now that we have don't forget it!

Powell stares menacingly at all of them.

POWELL

I don't know how you punks did it, but you'll pay for what you did to the people on that bus.

CHUNG

It's not just them.

Everyone stares nervously at Chung, fearing that he's giving the detective information implicating them.

CHUNG

Something's attacked dozens of other people in the past month.

POWELL

You can't blame ghosts for murder.

CHUNG

We didn't-

POWELL

(angry)

Shut it Ching Chong! You're going away for a VERY long time.

Powell slams his fists down on the table and stares them all down. Everyone is intimidated. Powell at last satisfied that he's made the impression he wanted turns and leaves with his partner. Veronica stands in the background in disbelief. Several seconds later the door slams shut.

SARAH

Do you three piss off everyone you meet?

MANCINI

That's just the nightstick up his ass.

JOSH

The detective is wrong though. The attacks are paranormal. If it's not a ghost, it's definitely a satanic ritual.

SARAH

I don't think he'd be the one tell that to Josh.

KONEFAL

In any case, it won't be long until he decides to arrest us.

CHUNG

But there's no evidence to prove we're responsible.

KONEFAL

Does he seem like he's a guy who cares?

CHUNG

Josh and I will have to start investigating then.

KONEFAL

You can start by following up on a lead I got. Our man in the police told me about a witness from one of the attacks.

Mancini eyes Konefal suspiciously.

MANCINI

Why are we hearing this for the first time?

KONEFAL

No one was paying us to look into these statues anymore.

Everyone stare at him. Konefal embarrassedly shuns from the attention. Sarah puts the others back on track though.

SARAH

Okay, so what about this witness?

Konefal pulls out his phone and reads the message he got.

KONEFAL

There's not much, but they say that they heard a woman's voice speaking some kind of weird language right before the screams started. The only word he made out was "Necropolis".

Sarah ponders the situation for a moment then calmly informs the others.

SARAH

That cemetery on the East Side is called a necropolis.

MANCINI

Then we ought to go down there and give it our stamp of approval.

Konefal stands up and takes charge. He confidently turns to the three guys and calmly lays out a plan.

KONEFAL

You three check it out. Sarah and I will stay behind in case we get a call. Sound good?

Chung and Josh are tentatively in agreement but nevertheless stand up. Mancini goes by Konefal on the way out and playfully nudges him.

INT. GB HQ OFFICE - DAY

Konefal sits apprehensively behind his desk with his cell phone to his ear. He's speaking with his critical father.

KONEFAL

Things have gotten a lot better since we opened. The business is a huge success. We're booked solid most weeks.

He pauses and scratches his head nervously.

KONEFAL

No dad. I handle the day to day too.

Konefal nods his head and waits for his dad to finish.

KONEFAL

I know you don't believe in it, but our clients do.

He pauses and his face sours entirely.

KONEFAL

Yes I'll work on it, don't worry dad.

He rubs his eyes, frustrated during his dad's reply.

KONEFAL

I understand. Give my love to mom.

Konefal takes the phone away from his head and releases an exasperated sigh.

Veronica seductively approaches the desk, but Konefal is too distracted to notice.

VERONICA

Those invoices are straightened away. The one cheque hadn't arrived yet.

KONEFAL

Thanks.

She casually sits on the edge of his desk, staring curiously at him.

VERONICA

Are you okay? You look stressed.

KONEFAL

I've just got a lot on my mind.

Veronica leans in seductively.

VERONICA

Oh, I know. No one appreciates how hard you work.

Konefal strokes his chin and smiles.

KONEFAL

I guess you're right. You do too though.

VERONICA

You're too sweet.

She plucks back a strand of out of place hair.

VERONICA

But it should be me thanking you.

KONEFAL

Why?

VERONICA

You're the boss. You hired me.

Veronica places her hand on Richard's thigh and rubs it.

VERONICA

Did I ever tell you? I've always been attracted to someone who takes charge.

Konefal is eating out of her hands when Sarah turns the corner and notices the scene. She stops immediately and her jaw drops. For a moment she freezes.

Veronica notices her first and smiles vengefully.

VERONICA

Can you give us a sec Sarah?

Konefal, hearing Sarah's name, spins around. His eyes burst open wide when he sees Sarah watching everything.

Sarah bitterly stomps away to the front of the office. Konefal, overwhelmed with concern is locked in his chair while Veronica satisfied that she's had her revenge stands up and straightens her outfit.

VERONICA

I'll get back to the phone.

Alone, Konefal is at a loss for words. He is frustrated and tired. He puts his head down on the desk just before his cell phone rings. Konefal looks over and sees it's Chung. Begrudgingly, he puts the phone to his ear.

KONEFAL

Good news?

CHUNG (O.S.)

Afraid not. This place is as dead as... well as a cemetery.

A door slams in the background.

KONEFAL

Just hurry back. We can't afford overtime for useless field trips.

EXT. HOUSE - NIGHT

The ectomobile is parked out front in a residential block. As Chung and Josh walk toward the back of the ectomobile they continue their argument from inside.

CHUNG

That's not a class three. It's a five without a doubt.

JOSH

Tobin's spirit guide says that latent PKE can make it look that way.

CHUNG

Something with class five abilities would be a class five. Period.

Chung opens the rear door and helps Josh off with his pack.

JOSH

There are tons of ancient texts about creatures getting stronger by stealing energy. Some believe that's where vampire legends come from.

Chung puts the pack in the rear of the vehicle and turns around to let Josh take off his pack eyeing him critically.

CHUNG

Vampires?

Josh takes off Chung's pack and is unperturbed by the implication of vampires.

JOSH

It goes the other way too. Tobin's spirit guide has notes about powerful spirits pretending to be harmless.

CHUNG

Sharks don't hide from seals.

JOSH

Well. One pagan legend tells of a creature exiled from-

Josh halts abruptly and freezes as he comes to terms with his own revelation.

CHUNG

Are you having a seizure?

Josh excitedly tosses the trap in the car to Chung's alarm.

JOSH

That's why it was so familiar!

CHUNG

There's an angry class five in there!

JOSH

Class three.

Chung stares at him critically, and Josh relents on the point because he's absorbed in the new problem.

JOSH

Okay, but we need to tell the others.

He worriedly pauses to collect his wits.

CHUNG

What's wrong?

JOSH

I know what Necropolis is.

INT. GB HQ OFFICE - DAY

The office has been setup for a presentation with a projector and computer at the end of the table. Josh is at the front preparing for it while Chung finishes up the setup. Konefal and Sarah sit at opposite sides of the table, awkwardly keeping their distance from each other.

Konefal looks toward the back for Mancini then leans back in his chair.

KONEFAL

All right then, impress us.

Everyone turns to Josh, who nervously stutters to start his presentation. A slide of one of Medusa's victims is behind him.

JOSH

Uh. Well. I think maybe the reason we didn't find anything at the-

Mancini walks in a calmly takes a seat at the head of the table with a bag of popcorn in hand. He shows an interest in the picture even as the others stare at him critically.

MANCINI

What?

SARAH

Do you take anything seriously?

MANCINI

I tried that once. Ended up getting bored.

KONEFAL

Go ahead Josh.

Josh hesitates and looks around the room nervously for support. The others wait patiently for him to begin.

JOSH

There's an obscure legend about a malevolent creature exiled to Earth eons ago. It is so feared by the ones that sent it here though, every spirit on Earth is compelled to harm it.

No longer stuttering or speaking low, Josh has captivated the audience.

JOSH

Its only goal is to reconquer it's former domain. A place that roughly translates to: Necropolis.

The slide is changed to hand-drawn picture of gothic, nightmarish scenery. Konefal hesitantly points to the projected image.

KONEFAL

And is that supposed to be it?

Josh nods gravely and leans into the table.

JOSH

And if I read the text correctly, it wants go back to Necropolis as a human.

KONEFAL

But the way you make it sound is that by busting ghosts, we're helping it. Seems a little thin.

JOSH

More spirits out there means it needs more energy to go back, but even then, it's only a matter of time.

MANCINI

Well if you ask me, we should help it along. The sooner it goes home, the sooner everything gets back to normal.

CHUNG

Not exactly. A human inside Necropolis would rip the fabric of space and time. Nothing would stop ghosts from coming to this dimension and wreaking havoc.

JOSH

Imagine a nightmare that never ends.

The room falls silent as everyone takes it in, Mancini chewing the popcorn is the only sound in the room. Konefal reaches back and grabs a handful from the bag.

SARAH

So what's the deal with it turning people into stone? What kind of ghost does that?

Chung and Josh both shrug their shoulders.

The last remark perks Mancini's interest though and he rubs his forehead trying to recall a piece of information.

KONEFAL

So then what is the plan?

CHUNG

I'm trying to develop a countermeasure, but I don't know how this creature even attacks its victims.

JOSH

The problem is, there's only one text on our mystery ghost ad it's by a Babylonian cult of spirit worshipers.

Konefal scratches his head, disappointed with the result.

KONEFAL

I guess that's more than we had.

Mancini jumps to his feet excitedly and slams the table.

MANCINI

It's a Gorgon!

Everyone stares at him. Sarah is the most doubtful of all.

SARAH

You made that up, didn't you?

Mancini shakes his head and confidently takes the control of the computer from Chung while the others watch in disbelief. He loads up the Internet to a webpage on Medusa.

MANCINI

It's a demon from Ancient Greek mythology named Medusa.

KONEFAL

I thought this was a ghost?

JOSH

It could be. Ancient cultures mistook spirits for demons or even gods.

MANCINI

And Medusa was no pushover. One look at her face and you'd turn to stone.

Chung taps on the table as he reasons through the problem, but he appears to agree with Mancini.

CHUNG

Then Medusa possessed a person to hide from ghosts and then attacks people to grow stronger. Brilliant, actually.

SARAH

To go back to Necropolis?

JOSH

It makes sense. As long as she's weaker than the other ghosts, they'll try to stop her, but if there's too few or she's too strong... All bets are off.

KONEFAL

Nobody wants ti back the losing side.

Mancini takes a seat and puts his feet up confidently.

MANCINI

Don't worry. We keep a mirror handy and find Medusa. Easy.

Chung pushes his legs off the table.

CHUNG

I'll find something more scientifically reliable if you don't mind.

Mancini shrugs and leans back.

KONEFAL

All right. Good presentation guys.

MANCINI

Yeah. Loved the pictures, but next time use some more slide animations.

KONEFAL

(to Mancini)

Don't you have a job on the sheets?

Konefal throws a piece of popcorn at Mancini and hits him in the head. Mancini casually tosses it and stands up.

Mancini walks away jokingly disgruntled. Josh and Chung start to disassemble the presentation material while Sarah stands up to go to the back. Konefal is walks in that direction and the two stumble into one another. As they try to awkwardly avoid looking at each other and move along their eyes meet and they see mutual disappointment in their faces. Ashamed both turn around and walk in opposite directions while Chung and Josh watch on perplexed.

INT. APARTMENT LOBBY - LATER THAT DAY

Mancini in full ghost buster regalia approaches the elevator and presses the button, but he notices a sign on the door that says out of order and groans. He walks over to the stairs and pulls out his cell phone.

INT. STAIRWELL

Mancini dials a number while he starts climbing the stairs then puts the phone to his ear.

MANCINI

Lillah. It's Sam.

EXT. CAMPUS GROUNDS

Lillah walks alone toward an old brick building on campus.

LILLAH

Hey, where are you?

INTERCUT BETWEEN MANCINI AND LILLAH

MANCINI

Still at work.

LILLAH

You're cancelling?

MANCINI

How about postponing instead?

LILLAH

It's all right. I can mark papers tonight instead.

MANCINI

Sorry.

LILLAH

I've gotten used to it.

Mancini, exhausted, reaches the landing and pauses to catch his breath. He struggles to get the words out.

MANCINI

That doesn't sound good. What about dinner on Saturday instead?

LILLAH

Are you working then?

MANCINI

I'll be done by five, guaranteed.

LILLAH

I'll stop to your office to make sure.

MANCINI

Wow. No trust in this relationship at all.

LILLAH

I'll see you on Saturday Sam.

MANCINI

Looking forward to it.

Sam hangs up the phone and continues to struggle up the stairs. An older couple passes him from behind. They shake their heads as they go by.

MANCINI

This stuff weighs a ton you know!

EXT. VICTIM'S HOUSE - NIGHT

A middle-aged man brushes his teeth at the sink in front of a mirror. He's casually oblivious to everything else as he does his mundane routine. The door slams shut behind him without any warning. He jumps and spins around with toothpaste still in his mouth. He stares with confusion at the door for a moment before he returns to the sink and spits.

INT. VICTIM'S HOUSE BEDROOM - NIGHT

The man walks over to his open window and pauses for a moment to look outside at something strange. He sees a woman standing in the shadows. Her form is visible but with lights on inside it's impossible to tell who it is.

He turns off his desk lamp, but when he turns back she's gone.

The man shakes his head and closes the window.

INT. VICTIM'S HOUSE HALLWAY - NIGHT

Medusa floats slowly toward the open bedroom.

INT. VICTIM'S HOUSE BEDROOM - NIGHT

The man slides a shirt on and turns toward the open door as if he heard something. He freezes to listen, but when there is no noise he walks over and closes the door.

INT. VICTIM'S HOUSE HALLWAY - NIGHT

Medusa arrives at the door to the bedroom where the lights are off inside. The door opens without her touching the knob. She floats inside calmly and the door closes softly behind her. A moment later a blue/white light emerges from beneath the door.

INT. GB HQ RECEPTION - AFTERNOON

Chung and Veronica discuss the arrival of a package that Greg needs urgently, but Veronica insists hasn't arrived.

CHUNG

This package is important Veronica.

VERONICA

They said it got stuck in customs. It'll be here tomorrow.

CHUNG

Lives are depending on it. Medusa's picked up the pace. Five attacks in three days.

VERONICA

I'm tired of babysitting these ridiculous deliveries. See for yourself.

Veronica stands up and offers him the seat just as Mancini arrives to start work. She eyes him scornfully.

VERONICA

You're two hours late.

Mancini mumbles something indistinct. Veronica shakes her head.

VERONICA

Don't touch the phone. I'll be back.

Veronica walks away to the rear of the office while Chung takes a seat at the desk. Mancini approaches casually.

MANCINI

What's on the sheet today?

CHUNG

Don't know. I'm working on the Medusa case.

The office's phone rings, and Mancini gives Chung a sly look as he reaches for the phone. Chung nervously shakes his head, but Mancini grabs it anyway.

MANCINI

Ghostbusters. We'll nuke your spook.

Chung continues to shake his head. Mancini is confused and his eyebrows go up as he hears the response.

MANCINI

What? No, I've got nothing against black people.

Mancini still doesn't understand, but when he notices Veronica coming back he slams the phone down and heads to the back. When the two cross paths she eyes him suspiciously, but he awkwardly avoids eye contact.

INT. GB HQ OFFICE

Konefal sits at his desk idly surfing the Internet, depressed at his predicament. Mancini arrives and is disappointed to see his friend so down.

MANCINI

What's the story morning glory?

Konefal looks up and forces a smile on his face.

KONEFAL

Oh. Hey.

Mancini shakes his head and pulls up a chair.

MANCINI

Aren't you living the dream right now?

KONEFAL

It's nothing.

Konefal shuts down the computer and focuses on the conversation. He grabs his tablet and slides it across.

KONEFAL

Tonight there's out of town job that needs the whole crew. Can you make it?

MANCINI

Sure. The more, the merrier.

Konefal nods and unenthusiastically marks it down. Mancini meanwhile is astonished by his lack of energy.

MANCINI

She's really got you down, eh?

Konefal looks up, and feigns ignorance.

KONEFAL

What do you mean?

MANCINI

Come on Konefal. The only reason Sarah still comes in is because Josh thinks we'll sack him if she doesn't.

Konefal hesitates almost araid to admit the truth, but Mancini silently encourages on with a nod.

KONEFAL

My dad told me to shut the business down. Said we're ruining his name.

Mancini shakes his head in astonishment.

MANCINI

First he expects you to be your own man, and now he wants you on the straight and narrow. Parents.

KONEFAL

It figures that this would happen once we got things in the green.

MANCINI

At least someone is. I'm still drowning in debt for a piece of paper that everyone expects us to get.

Konefal smiles and shakes his head, amazed.

KONEFAL

Life isn't fair.

MANICNI

No it isn't.

Both silently consider their predicaments for a moment before Mancini resolves something out of the mix.

MANCINI

You'd think we'd be worried about the killer demon and a cop who wants us locked up.

Konefal leans back as he finally begins to relax.

KONEFAL

We know how to handle that stuff. It's the rest that's a mystery.

MANCINI

Not all of it.

Mancini slides Konefal's phone over to encourage him.

MANCINI

Call up Sarah. Tell her we need her on this midnight job.

Konefal shakes his head nervously and starts to mumble.

MANCINI

Come on, quit being a pussy.

Konefal relents with a smile and stands up to confidently shout to Veronica in the front of the office.

KONEFAL

Veronica. Close up for the night. We'll be back tomorrow morning.

EXT. POLICE STATION - MORNING

The police station is quiet in the early morning.

INT. POLICE STATION - MORNING

Powell sits at his desk, tapping his pen against it. A stack of papers and folders on the ghost busters cover the desk along with a cup of lukewarm coffee. Police officers and fellow detectives work in the background on different cases oblivious to his vengeful work. Powell's phone rings and startles him. He looks for his phone, but it's buried under the pile. He rushes to move the papers but knocks the cup of coffee over and spills it all over the desk.

POWELL

(under his breath)

Son of a-

He moves the last folders and grabs the phone aggressively before it stops ringing.

POWELL

Powell.

At first his expression is frustration, but quickly his eyes light up. He takes his pen in hand and frantically starts scrawling down a note on the paper.

POWELL

And you can confirm this?

He listens to the caller's explanation.

POWELL

All right miss. Tell me everything you know.

He pauses for several seconds as the explanation is given, his expression growing more confident with each moment.

POWELL

No, we'll deal with them. Don't worry. I'm going to hand you over to a colleague of mine who's going to take down your information.

He puts his hand over the receiver.

POWELL

(to partner)

Harris. Harris!

His partner doesn't reply so Powell throws his pen at him.

POWELLL

Get down everything this woman says.

Powell grins with satisfaction.

POWELL

We're gonna bust the ghostbusters.

EXT. HIGHWAY - MORNING

The ectomobile drives along the highway into the city after their out of town bust in the early morning.

INT. ECTOMOBILE - MORNING

Mancini drives with Chung beside him. Josh and Sarah are asleep in the back seat after such an early morning job. Josh is leaning on his sister's shoulder. Konefal is awake beside them. Chung turns around to see the sleeping duo.

MANCINI

You can pass out if you want. I've got enough coffee in me to wake the dead.

CHUNG

Maybe not the most appropriate metaphor for someone in our profession.

Mancini grins just before a phone in the car beeps. Chung pulls out his phone, but it's not beeping.

CHUNG

Not mine.

Konefal pulls out his phone and. The message worries him. He leans forward and urgently grabs Mancini's shoulder.

KONEFAL

Get us back to the office fast.

Sarah and Josh are woken up by the commotion in the car.

JOSH

Wha...What's going on?

KONEFAL

The police are going to arrest us.

Everyone's astonshed and alarmed by the news.

CHUNG

What?!

MANCINI

That doesn't make any sense.

KONEFAL

A woman said we've got dead bodies back at the office. The cops are writing the warrant up as we speak.

JOSH

But there aren't any.

Sarah angrily considers the possibility of a set up.

SARAH

Unless someone planted them.

Konefal doubts this and scratches his head.

KONEFAL

Veronica's the only other person with a key to the office.

SARAH

I wouldn't put this past her.

The idea of betrayl offends Konefal and he's defensive.

KONEFAL

Why would she frame us for murder?

SARAH

(bitter)

Of course you'd defend her.

Josh thoughtfully proposes an alternative.

JOSH

Maybe it's not her. What if Medusa's controlling her?

MANCINI

That's crazy. She's been working with us for months.

JOSH

Wait. Medusa needed us while she gained strength. But now that she's ready, she doesn't want us in her way.

CHUNG

And the secretary was the most logical host. She could keep tabs on us and sabotage our work against her.

Chung is startled by his own revelation. His eyes go wide.

CHUNG

The package that was supposed to be delivered today.

EXT. HIGHWAY - SAME TIME

The ectomobile cruises along the highway toward downtown.

INT. GB HQ OFFICE - MORNING

The ghostbusters quietly enter through the back door. They peer around the corner from the back area of the office and walk through the meeting area as carefully as possible.

Konefal, Josh and Mancini nervously lead the way without any equipment but their arms ready to grab her. Chung has a trap at the ready. Sarah's proton pack is out and primed.

Veronica is completely preoccupied with the computer and doesn't notice anything behind her. She reads e-mails intently while her headset is in her ear.

MANCINI

Get her!

Mancini, Josh and Konefal jump in from the side and tackle Veronica to the floor and behind the desk as though their lives depended on it.

The three wrestle Veronica on the floor, forcing her onto her stomach, but she struggles the whole time.

KONEFAL

Don't let her look at you!

JOSH

I've got her arm!

MANCINI

She bit me!

VERONICA

What are you doing? Get off of me!

KONEFAL

Hold her down!

Sarah and Chung leap around the corner ready for action.

MANCINI

Come out demon! It's over.

VERONICA

Have you all lost your minds? It's me!

JOSH

Wouldn't you like us to believe that, Medusa!

VERONICA

This isn't funny. Get off of me before I remember the number of a good lawyer!

Chung raises his PKE meter and scans her closely, but the scans all come up negative, so he tries to let them know.

CHUNG

Uh guys.

They are too busy fighting Veronica to the ground to hear him though.

MANCINI

You're not going anywhere until you let this body go!

CHUNG

Guys!

KONEFAL

Hold on Greg. We've almost got her.

CHUNG

I'm not getting any reading.

VERONICA

Of course you're not!

They relaxe a little but still don't let go. Mancini is more unconvinced than the others and holds her down.

MANCINI

Maybe we should tie her up to be safe.

Veroinca rolls her eyes and sharply remarks.

VERONICA

You'd like that wouldn't you pervert.

Mancini, offended, holds her down even more.

MANCINI

Biter.

Konefal loosens his grip and turns to Chung and Sarah.

CHUNG

Even in a host, something as powerful as Medusa would give off a reading.

Chung shows him the no responsive PKE meter while Sarah holsters her wand.

Josh and Mancini hesitantly get off an angry Veronica and allow her back onto her feet.

Everyone is except for Sarah who's disappointed.

VERONICA

What's the matter with all of you?

KONEFAL

We thought you were possessed.

VERONICA

Possessed?

MANCINI

It made sense at the time.

Veronica sighs and frowns as she realizes she's partly to blame, for the first time she drops the act and opens up.

VERONICA

I suppose I haven't given you much reason to trust me. But I didn't want to be just another bimbo receptionist.

All five ghost busters appear humbled and awkward as it becomes painfully obvious that she's definitely not possessed and they've all made a fool of themselves.

MANCINI

Well... This is awkward.

KONEFAL

Awkward won't cut it when the police get here.

VERONICA

The police?

Josh nervously looks outside for the police.

JOSH

Medusa is framing us for murder so she can open the portal to Necropolis.

SARAH

And we can't stop her while Powell and his cronies are right on top of us.

VERONICA

I can stall them. Buy you a few minutes.

Mancini is astonished by her offer to help them.

MANCINI

Really?

Veronica smiles confidently.

VERONICA

That's part of the job right? Keeping people away from the bosses.

Konefal grins and points to Veronica with pride.

KONEFAL

Take notes everyone. That's how you get to be employee of the month.

VERONICA

We can talk about my raise later. You've gotta get going.

Konefal and Chung dart away, while Mancini and Chung grab a pair of small boxes from the desk to take to the car.

Sarah hesitates and remains behind for a second. She looks back at Veronica apologetically.

SARAH

Sorry for... Well you know.

Veronica is surprised but doesn't say anything before Sarah turns to leave. She recovers herself and smiles weakly.

VERONICA

Hey.

Sarah turns back.

VERONICA

I'm sorry about Richard.

Sarah nods, accepting the apology then runs to catch up while Veronica prepares to delay the cops.

EXT. CAMPUS BUILDING - NIGHT

A modern building at the center of the campus is surrounded by apparitions and spirits. A powerful glowing aura is present on the top of the building and threatens to expand with every second. People evacuate from the building and flood onto the streets only to look back with wonder.

The ectomobile comes to a stop out front of the building. The crowd looks to them to save the day.

The ghostbusters all exit the car and take a long hard look what they face. Konefal whistles.

KONEFAL

That's one that won't make the tourist pamphlets.

MANCINI

Is it just me or is a little dark for noon?

Josh worriedly scans with his PKE meter.

JOSH

Her power is drawing in every ghost in the city.

SARAH

Is it all over then?

Chung looks down at his own meter.

CHUNG

No. The fracture is too small for a human. But we don't have much time.

SARAH

Then what are we waiting for?

They resolutely go to the back to load their gear while the chaos of a spectral storm rages on around them.

INT. CAMPUS BUILDING FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY - NIGHT

Ghosts fly every which way and the hallways are littered with debris. A few statues are present which makes it obvious that Medusa came through. The ghost busters walk though unfazed and go unnoticed by the ghosts. They're wearing full equipment as well as specialized lenses provided by Chung.

MANCINI

Wow. Spook central.

Konefal approaches Chung from behind and gets his attention.

KONEFAL

So these things are supposed protect us from Medusa?

CHUNG

The lenses should block her EM field so we can look at her.

The remark concerns Konefal who is already nervous.

KONEFAL

Should?

CHUNG

If they don't work, we won't be around long enough for it to matter.

Sarah stares at all the ghosts flying around, unimpressed.

SARAH

How come they can't see us?

JOSH

Maybe they don't think we're a threat.

Sarah primes her pack and steps forward to fire.

SARAH

Let's show them what we can do then!

Chung waves her off.

CHUNG

No! Medusa's the key.

JOSH

How do we find her in this mess? The meters are going crazy.

KONEFAL

We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way.

They come to an intersection and pause. They are all hesitant knowing that this could be their doom and they'll never see one another again. They look knowingly at one another but no one says anything.

They split into three groups: Sarah and Josh, Mancini and Konefal, and Mancini alone going their separate directions.

EXT. CAMPUS BUILDING - NIGHT

Powell flanked by five police officers arrive at the door to the building. The flashing lights from their cars are in the background, but the sound of troubled spirits drowns out any other noise. Powell stares at the building, intent on catching the ghostbusters.

A police officer nervously approaches Powell.

OFFICER

They went inside detective.

POWELL

Then we follow them.

OFFICER

Sir?

POWELL

I'm not scared of this light show. They're wanted for murder.

(to all the officers)

We move inside and find them!

INT. CAMPUS BUILDING SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY - NIGHT

Josh, alone in a mangled hall, nervously alternates between searching with his eyes and meter. Phantoms fly by but there's no sign of Medusa in the chaos.

INT. CAMPUS BUILDING FOURTH FLOOR HALLWAY

Mancini searches alone in an abandoned hall. There are a few ghosts circling in the distance but he appears safe and the area doesn't look as bad as the other parts of the building. He trusts his eyes more than his PKE meter.

He checks in an empty room and then continues. He sees nothing but while walking hears a low whimpering.

MANCINI

Anyone there? It's safe to come out.

There is no response but the whimpering continues so Mancini attempts to track down where the sound is coming from.

He walks toward an overturned desk in the middle of the hall. He approaches and sees a foot just poking out from the opposite side.

When he leans closer he finds Lillah cowering behind it, shaking from the trauma of the ordeal.

MANCINI

Lillah?!

She continues shaking. Her fear is genuine and she doesn't look up at him. He leans down to help her.

MANCINI

Are you all right?

LILLAH

They keep screaming. I hear them.

MANCINI

What happened?

LILLAH

Marking papers when they came. All the voices. Then the screams. Everyone screamed.

MANCINI

It's okay. Just relax.

Mancini stands up and gets the others on the line.

MANCINI

It's Sam. Lillah's here. I need to get her out.

KONEFAL (O.S.)

I'll give you a hand. Wait for me.

Mancini goes to one knee and tries to comfort Lillah, but she's shaking uncontrollably. She can't look up from the floor at all. He's concerned for her but also overwhelmed.

MANCINI

You're safe now.

LILLAH

No, we're not. I saw what it did to the others.

MANCINI

I know, but I'm here to protect you.

She stares at Mancini. Her face is red with tears, but she keeps her composure.

LILLAH

Thank you Sam.

Something crashes to the floor behind them. She worriedly glances from side to side with concern for her safety.

LILLAH

Can we leave now?

Mancini turns around. The coast is clear, but he's still worried about leaving without backup. He tries to keep a firm expression for her.

MANCINI

Almost.

He raises one finger and assures her he'll be back. He stands up and takes a few steps away to check on Konefal.

MANCINI

You've got to hurry Richard.

KONEFAL (O.S.)

(breathless)

Almost there.

Mancini's PKE meter beeps. He notices this increase in activity and inspects it carefully.

LILLAH

Sam.

Mancini freezes with dread. He takes a step back and looks at his PKE meter again. Lillah calmly reaches out and touches his shoulder.

LILLAH

We have to go.

Mancini begins to slowly turn, but he's whipped around.

Medusa sheds her human form and stares at Mancini. She has blood red eyes, vipers for hair and fangs. She opens her mouth for the kill as if to swallow him whole.

A proton stream passes behind her head. She turns, hisses and then vanishes in a flash of light.

Konefal runs over to Mancini who is on the ground unmoving.

KONEFAL

Sam! Are you okay?

Mancini nervously feels his skin as he shakes.

MANCINI

I think so.

Konefal helps him to his feet.

KONEFAL

Where's Lillah?

Mancini shakes his head clear of his own disbelief.

MANCINI

Lillah is Medusa.

Konefal contemplates for a moment, but then is urgent.

KONEFAL

We'll have to deal with that later. The cops are here.

INT. CAMPUS BUILDING FIRST SECOND FLOOR HALL - NIGHT

Detective Powell and two police officers search for the ghostbusters, but have only seen the effects of Medusa. This has shaken the officers but Powell remains resolute.

LILLAH

Please you've got to help me!

Powell shines his flashlight on Lillah as she frantically runs toward them.

LILLAH

The ghostbusters came in and started... I don't know. Everyone was screaming.

POWELL

Calm down miss. We've got the situation under control.

LILLAH

You've got to stop them. They're insane.

POWELL

(to officers)

Get her to safety.

The officers nod and hold Lillah's arm escorting her back the way they came while Powell pulls out his radio, facing toward the empty hallway.

POWELL

This is Detective Powell. Consider the ghostbusters armed and dangerous. Don't hesitate to use lethal force.

He turns back to officers to give them another order.

POWELL

Get back here as soon as -

Powell's eyes go wide as he notices that both his officers are frozen in the hallway and turned to stone. He pulls out his gun and checks the hallway but Lillah's gone.

He goes over to the bodies to check the pulse but they've been completely transformed.

A menacing laugh echoes through the hall. Powell visibly disturbed aims his weapon around but sees nothing to shoot at. He reaches back down for his radio but drops it to the floor. He leans down to pick it up.

The radio sits idle, but as his hand reaches for it it's bathed in a blue/white light. He looks up slightly and sees a pair of feet floating several inches above the ground. He raises his head up until he sees a ghostly torso.

MEDUSA

Feed my hunger.

Josh sees the desperate situation and yells frantically.

JOSH

Don't look in her eyes!

Powell ducks out of the way as the ghostbusters fire at Medusa, but she flees once again in a flash of light.

The ghostbusters hesitate and stare at Powell while he himself off the ground. When they do start to leave though Powell is on his feet ad angry.

POWELL

Don't move!

MANCINI

(whispers)

Fantastic.

Powell marches up to the five of them with his radio in hand but his gun lowered.

POWELL

You five are wanted for murder.

Sarah is irate while the others are simply defensive.

SARAH

We're not the murderers.

CHUNG

The thing that killed your officers is on the loose in here.

Powell stares at the five of them. He's conflicted after everything he just saw. He opens his mouth but then hesitates for second. Finally he swallows his pride.

POWELL

Can you stop it?

The ghostbusters put on brave faces and nod solemnly. Powell's expression is grave. He puts his radio to his mouth.

POWELL

Powell to all officers. Get out of the building and guard the doors.

OFFICER (O.S.)

Detective?

POWELL

We made a mistake. Now we've got to keep the public away from this place.

Powell puts his radio away and stares at them with uncertainty. Konefal nods calmly.

KONEFAL

Thank you detective.

The detective points at them stermly.

POWELL

I've still got questions for you after this is done.

The ghostbusters don't respond but keep calm as Powell takes off down the hall for the closest exit.

Mancini grins.

MANCINI

And to think, I almost hit him with my proton stream.

The others stare at him with condemning gazes.

MANCINI

Come on. None of you?

EXT. ROOFTOP - NIGHT

Lillah stands by a large energy gate that's glowing with a bright crimson hue. Her eyes are blood red. She paces the roof with obvious frustration as spirits fly around.

LILLAH

(in Medusa's voice)

Destroy the ghostbusters.

INT. CAMPUS BUILDING FIFTH FLOOR HALL - NIGHT

The ghostbusters are under siege. They fire their proton streams to keep the ghosts at bay but more keep coming. While everyone fires, Josh absentmindedly scans ahead.

MANCINI

Looks like Medusa's turning up the heat.

JOSH

I'm getting massive readings from above us. I think she's on the roof.

Konefal urgently taps Mancini on the shoulder.

KONEFAL

That's our cue then.

MANCINI

And I was starting to have fun.

Josh excitedly runs ahead following his PKE meter's signal.

JOSH

Come on, this way!

Konefal and Chung cover his path. Mancini and Sarah cover the team's rear. They have to alternate between cover as objects and blasts of energy fly at them. Sarah backs into cover. Mancini fires away with one hand, putting the trap down with his other. They turn and run just as a burst of fire engulfs the ground where they'd been standing.

Josh calmly continues to track Medusa. Konefal and Chung meanwhile have to dodge attacks.

JOSH

Almost there.

KONEFAL

We'd better be. I'm not cut out for this.

CHUNG

What are you reading?

JOSH

Ten point five.

CHUNG

It won't be much longer until she can fit through the portal.

Konefal turns back and sarcastically yells at the others.

KONEFAL

Sarah! Sam! Break's over!

Mancini and Sarah run to catch up and then take cover.

MANCINI

(breathless)

Next time. You deal with the ten foot fire breathing monster.

Sarah ducks out of the way of a hunk of flying metal.

SARAH

We'll never get to Medusa. There's too many of them.

CHUNG

Okay. I've got an idea.

Chung assertively takes off his pack and sets it down.

CHUNG

Watch my back.

Mancini looks worriedly at him, but returns to firing his stream to ward off the army of ghosts attacking them. The team, including Josh, fights off the swarm.

Chung disassembles his proton pack and feeds a cable through from the pack to the trap.

KONEFAL

Hey Sam!

MANCINI

Yeah.

KONEFAL

Remember the time we were fighting off an army of ghosts and Greg WASN'T!

CHUNG

(annoyed)

Not helping.

A ghost swoops in just over Chung's head and he's forced to duck out of the way. He connects the two devices together and a powerful whirl is heard over the proton streams.

CHUNG

(to himself)

Don't fail me now.

He presses a button on the trap and its doors open with a bright light.

Here goes everything.

He cranks the power on his pack and the entire room fills with a blinding light.

EXT. CAMPUS BUILDING

The windows of the top floor emit a blinding light.

INT. CAMPUS BUILDING FIFTH FLOOR HALL

Sarah slowly pulls off the lenses from her face and marvels at the emptiness of the hall.

SARAH

What was that?

The trap is smoking even more than usual, but the blinking light confirms that the ghosts are inside.

CHUNG

I amplified the positive charge in the trap by feeding the particle flow directly from the cyclotron.

Mancini goes and wraps his arm around Chung's shoulders.

MANCINI

I have no idea what you just said. But I love it!

CHUNG

There won't be much to celebrate if we don't get moving.

EXT. ROOFTOP

Lillah stands at the apex of the energy gate, waiting impatiently for her opportunity when a flash and explosion come from behind her. She turns to face the threat.

The five ghostbusters climb up out of the hole they've made one at a time and then line up single file with Mancini in the middle. They walk purposefully toward her.

Lillah's eyes return to their normal color.

LILLAH

Please Sam. It's me.

Mancini wags his finger at her sternly.

MANCINI

Fool me once.

KONEFAL

This is the end of the line Medusa, and there are no connections for you.

All five ghost busters pull out their wands in sequence and take aim. Josh takes a knee and braces himself. A second long standoff ensues as the ghost busters steel themselves.

Lillah grins menacingly at them. Her eyes turn red again.

LILLAH

(in Medusa's voice)

Pathetic humans. I've roamed your puny planet for millennia. I am infinite.

SARAH

And we're the ghost busters, so how about that bitch?

They fire on her but the streams just hit her without effect. Medusa, as Lillah, laughs as the attack fails.

Konefal grows concerned.

KONEFAL

It's not working.

Lillah unleashes a burst of energy that knocks all of them onto the ground and shuts down their packs.

Lillah casually walks toward the gate.

Mancini rolls around on his stomach shaking off the pain.

MANCINI

All right, good plan, but who's next?

The team climbs to their feet shaking off injury.

JOSH

It's her host. As long as Medusa is in human form our beams can't touch her.

SARAH

What about the gate? Can we close it?

Chung considers for a moment, but when he's reached the only possible solution he doesn't like it.

CHUNG

If we reverse the flow of energy through it, theoretically the portal will close.

KONEFAL

Great, how do we do that?

CHUNG

Cross the streams.

KONEFAL

I didn't sign up for a suicide mission.

MANCINI

What other choice do we have? She's invincible right now.

KONEFAL

There's got to be something. Come on people, do you want to die up here?

CHUNG

I'm open to other suggestions too.

No one can offer any idea immediately and worrisome silence hangs over the group.

JOSH

The only way to get her out of Lillah's body is she tries to turn someone into stone.

SARAH

Why would she try and attack us with these glasses on?

Josh stares at them with grave concern.

JOSH

Someone would have to act as bait.

SARAH

But Medusa will kill them!

They all look astonished and hesitant. No one says or does anything for a heartbeat.

MANCINI

I'll do it.

The others stare at him with wonder and uncertainty. None of them can believe his self-sacrifice.

MANCINI

I'll need someone to trap her though.

Josh hesitantly raises his hand. Sarah scared for her brother frantically tries to stop him.

SARAH

No. You need to get as far away from here as you can.

Josh is resolved to do it though and refuses to back down.

JOSH

Sis. I've got this.

They stare at one another for a second until Sarah reaches out and hugs him.

Mancini loosens his pack off his back and tosses away the lenses on his head. He stares at Lillah working on the portal then gravely turns back to the others.

MANCINI

If I can't stop her...

KONEFAL

Don't worry. We know what we have to do.

Mancini, realizes it's his last moment with his friends.

MANCINI

It was a hell of a ride, boys.

KONEFAL

Good luck Sam.

Mancini checks that Josh is ready then charges at Lillah.

MANCINI

Where are you going? We ain't finished!

He runs over and tries to grab her from behind but he shocks himself on her skin and jumps back.

Josh reflexively fires a stream at her, but it's useless.

Konefal, Sarah and Chung nervously watch the events unfold. Sarah swallows anxiously.

SARAH

She's not biting.

Mancini aggressively yells at Lillah, trying to anger her.

MANCINI

You must have wanted me dead all this time, but the all-powerful Medusa had to play nice.

He sees that he's having no effect on her and turns back to his fellow ghost busters. Mancini recognizes the urgency of the situation.

Mancini summons his strength and grabs her by the shoulder spinning her around despite the pain.

MANCINI

It's no wonder they kicked you out of Necropolis. You're running from a bunch of lowly humans!

Lillah growls and throws Mancini across the roof toward the edge.

He lies face down for a moment and stumbles to recover.

Lillah resumes her work. The portal is now wide enough for her to step inside.

Chung gravely nods to Konefal who hesitantly nods back.

CHUNG

Ten seconds of sustained fire from three packs is all we need.

Chung activates his pack and fires on the portal.

Konefal tries to put a brave face on the situation and smiles.

KONEFAL

At least we go out heroes.

He activates his pack and aims it at the portal, certain that he's going to die, but willing to do it.

Sarah activates hers and looks thoughtfully at Konefal. They both recognize that this is the end, and are relieved that they're together for it.

KONEFAL

I'm sorry.

SARAH

It's okay.

Mancini sees the streams and knows it's his last chance. He pushes himself off the ground and charges at Medusa literally jumping in between her and portal.

MANCINI

I'm not letting you take her!

Konefal, Sarah and Chung cross the streams and the intensity begins to build.

Mancini tries to punch her, but Lillah grabs his arm and lifts him off ground, while her other hand grabs his throat. She doesn't attack quite yet but in the background the sound of the streams grows louder.

In a moment of weakness Medusa appears and opens her mouth and prepares to consume Mancini. He starts to scream as blue/white light engulfs him, but then a powerful light from below overcomes it.

EXT. CAMPUS BUILDING

The light from the portal above the rooftop goes critical and then dissipates into the sky.

EXT. ROOFTOP

Konefal, Chung, Josh and Sarah dash over to a prone Mancini and Lillah with a trap in between them. They are convinced that the worst has happened.

Mancini struggles to move. He's tired, but has enough energy for a witty remark.

MANCINI

That was great. Who wants to do it again?

Konefal kicks him for joking around in such a tense situation, but smiles, happy that his friend is unharmed.

Josh and Sarah help Lillah, who is covered in slime and completely disoriented, to her feet.

SARAH

Are you okay?

LILLAH

You... You look familiar.

She stares at all of them with a bewildered expression.

LILLAH

(cont')

All of you.

JOSH

Memory loss can be a side effect of such a powerful possession.

LILLAH

It felt like a nightmare.

CHUNG

You were possessed by a class nine semi-corporeal with mutagenic capabilities.

LILLAH

What did he just say?

SARAH

Nothing... he likes to ramble.

Mancini steps forward and helps support Lillah while the others back off.

LILLAH

You guys are pretty weird you know?

KONEFAL

We get that a lot. We're the ghost busters.

Josh reaches down and grabs the trap with a smile. His sister comes over and hugs him affectionately while he tries to wrestle free from her grasp.

Lillah is overwhelmed but willingly lets Mancini take her toward the exit.

LILLAH

What is this stuff?

MANCINI

You really don't want to know.

Lillah looks down at herself covered in slime.

Konefal and Sarah walk by side by side smiling at the conversation between the two in front of them. Chung and Josh are behind comparing notes and describing the events with their hands. They excitedly debate their scientific versus open-minded approaches.

FADE OUT:

THE END


End file.
